A New Start
by ShizzySavage16
Summary: No one goes outside in the rain. It was unheard of. The only times he’s seen someone outside in such weather was when it was absolutely necessary for said person to be outside, and that could’ve been a number of reasons - not a terrible amount, but too much for him to think of, that’s why when he saw a woman standing idly on a sidewalk, he couldn’t help but find out why...
1. I can help you

The clouds were greying, and the thunder was audacious. There was a barrage of frightening drums banging away in the clouds, flashes of lightning appearing just seconds before it. The light drops of rain trickled onto the roof of the vehicle that one was driving.

The man drove quite quickly as well, as he had been notified that the weather was bound to turn dangerous for drivers at any second... _and everyone that was outside._

He was let go from work early today (due to his request), but it wasn't early enough. The storm caught up with him. Horrible timing too, because he could've been chatting it up with his fellow Co-workers about the storm, and playing dangerous games with them... _outside in the storm._ But instead, he had to spend his remaining hours at home.

He loved them. All 8 of them!

 _Well... more like 7..._

"C'mon, c'mon!" The man bit at his nails, glancing up at the ray of sunshine that would eventually disappear from the incoming storm.

 _Green light._

 _He stepped on the gas._

Accelerating down the road at a frightening pace for passengers, but it was okay for him, because he almost always rode alone. Good thing too - the road was beginning to surface with water, and that always made driving just a little more of a hassle for his sporadic style of ride.

It was a fairly convenient that law enforcement wasn't ever apparent in this part of the city. He could rev up his dying vehicle with free will, and break the speed limit on every occasion he placed his hands across the steering wheel. Would anyone report him?

No!

The folk were way too much caught up in their own business to be paying mind to a rebellious driver on the usually empty roads. He had nothing to worry about from them, _especially today,_ because it was a known fact that the habitants of this city _never_ went outside during a rainy day.

 ** _Never..._**

He found it weird how their minds could possibly be wired this way.

 _What was so bad about going outside on a rainy day?_ _Other than wet clothes and soaked shoes, it wasn't terrible to go outside in the rain._

But as he drove down the road and stopped at a red light, a chance encounter with a woman that was on the sidewalk would prove to expose his unknown _hatred_ for the rain...

 _And his unknown care, for her..._

 ** _x_**

The man whistled himself a tune, impatiently tapping his fingers across the steering wheel. His feet was twitching at the pedal, longing for quick acceleration. He just wanted to get home, and... _relax._

Work was never _exciting_ for him, but that didn't mean he _hated_ it.

After all, money is what keeps men alive, and it gave him a decent amount of it for the materials that were in his possession. It paid the rent for his shabby apartment, and kept him in good company with 8 of his other Co-Workers, so that the days wouldn't feel as if they were rolling on _couches._

The wipers swiped from left to right, swatting away the tiny drops of increasing rain, but it was starting to lose the sole purpose of its fight; the rain was becoming too much for his vision.

He furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth, _"damn it... gonna end up crashing a pole if I gotta drive in this weather."_ He groaned and squinted his eyes to see a red glint of light in front of him.

He landed a hand on the steering wheel with irritation, "Are you serious?! Who the hell controls these lights?!"

He rolled his eyes and leaned on his palm with the support of his left arm, looking outside the foggy window with a careless glance.

 _But that careless glance quickly turned into one of concern when he spotted another person outside._

 _"What the-?"_ He darted his eyes back towards the person, trying to figure out _who_ in the right mind would be crazy enough to stay in such heavy rain...

 _ **No one** ever went outside during the rain._

Curious, he opened his window, ignoring the heavy drops of rain that were scarring the interior of his car.

"HEY! HELLO?!" He called out towards the person. He honked his car as well. That got the person's attention... **her** , **_her ,_ _attention..._**

 _It was a woman..._

From where he was, he could see that her hair was heavily padded down with water, strands of brown hair caked over her pale, rosy face.

He could see that her fingers were trembling, and her knees were shaky... if it wasn't for the very _**revealing**_ dress she wore, he would've thought that she had committed a murder, and that she was coming to the realization that she had _indeed,_ committed it...

 _But there was no blood on her fingers... no blood on her clothes... but there was a knife on the floor... however, it wasn't anywhere near her._

 _She looked like she was lost, or someone that had just gone through something incredibly traumatizing... whatever the situation she was in, he still felt concern kick inside for her._

"Hey! What're you doing out in the rain, Miss?" He asked, not even sure if she could hear him because of how heavy the pouring was. The raindrops were apparent enough that even _he_ started to feel the immediate effects of it. His hat emitted a series of *plops* every time a drop hit against the material.

He looked at her for an answer, trying his best to ignore the rain, and now that his eyes had enough time to settle on her, he quickly drawed up the conclusion about the woman.

 _She was a prostitute._

The clothes she wore proved it. A tight black skirt that ended at the thighs, knee-high boots that provided enough of her pale skin for viewing pleasure, an orange crop-top that showed off her slender waist, and a glossy black collar around her neck that meant she was part of someone's property... or it could've either been the prop of someone that was being really _kinky_ with her...

 _Either one, it didn't give the man a smile. The clothes she wore gave him a frown. The weather she was enduring gave him a frown..._

 _... the **rips** and crinkles across her crop-top gave him concern._

 _... the **bruises** around her thighs, and the **marks** across her arms gave him fury._

She opened her mouth to speak, her words coming out quiet, _"Just... make it quick..._ _I-I waited here, j-just like you told me to..."_

The man could hear her clear despite how silent she was. Hearing how _unwilling_ her tone was caused something to _snap_ inside of him.

 _"Oh god... they didn't even give you a friggin' jacket..."_ he scowled and explained himself, "Lady... I'm not who you think I am, _and you don't need to be doing that."_ He responded. Thunder soon followed his sentence, a flash of lightning appearing 3 seconds later.

The lady looked up to meet his concerned eyes.

He could see that she was terrified, scared... _sad..._ her eyes held a pool of emotions that were threatening to break apart at any second.

She shivered violently. It was well apparent in her tone, _"Y-you can't be here... their... their gonna k-k-kill yo_ _u if they see me talking to you..."_ she blinked, and a tear fell down from her eye, blending in well with the water that dropped from her caked hair. She lowered her head down and began crying, no longer being able to stand up straight. She slowly crouched into a ball and backed up onto the door behind her. She held her head against her arms as she started to sob.

The man's heart shot with concern. He quickly opened his car's door so he could help the woman to her feet. Immediately, his dry red shirt started to wet up at the pouring rain above. It didn't help that it was a t-shirt too. His skin quickly became wet under the rain, and his pants were beginning to soak as well, inch by inch, fabric by fabric.

He shrugged off the drops of water and put a hand on her arm, the other one going to the side of her waist, _"Sh_ _, sh, sh, don't cry, lady. Whoever's coming for you ain't getting close..."_ he pulled her up, her body weight surprisingly light, and questionably _frail_ for his strength.

She shivered against his touch, even more at the cold rain, _but she did not refuse his hands._ She let herself be guided by his hands until he gestured her to get inside the car.

 _"Are... are you gonna fuck me?"_ She asked, glancing at him with sad concern, _"If so... I-I need pay. P-please... I need to eat."_

His features softened even more at her assumption.

"No... _no,"_ he answered, unable to show how _hurt_ his heart felt at her assumption.

"I'm not gonna do that. Anywhere's better than squatting outside in the rain, and I'm gonna let you sleep over for the night... _you don't deserve to be out here, all cold 'n stuff."_ He said, trying to shield her from the rain with the height he had over her.

There was still some uncertainty in her eyes. He could see it... _he wished he could slap the person who made her like this. He wished he could slap the person who told her to stay outside in the rain._

The woman looked nervous to step foot inside of his car, still shivering up under his body, exchanging nervous glances with him and the passenger's seat.

He frowned at her, _"Look. I'm not gonna do anything that would hurt you. I'm not gonna touch you in any way that makes ya feel..."_ he gulped down his sadness, _"like_ _you're being used... __I wanna help you... please... just, **let me help you**."_ He could feel his heart pulsing at the words he uttered, a frown threatening to break out if she refused.

 _"Please..."_ he begged, leaning closer, but refusing to lay a hand on her.

His back was glued with rain, his pants were soaked, and his hat was about to be too. But he could care less about the wellness of his clothes. He needed to make sure that this woman was alright, and in good care.

The woman looked at his eyes, trying to spot a fault in his intense blues.

 _She couldn't see any deceit, or trickery in those eyes... for the first time in a long time, she had seen genuine concern and **warmth** in a man's stare, which was very different to the usual **chill** and savagery that she had seen with her usual customer's..._

 _But then again, she could've been wrong about him, and end up getting used for the services she would've otherwise been paid for... but it was worth the risk._

 _ **She took the chance.**_

If she was wrong about his care, then at _least_ she wouldn't be at the hands of her rough-handling customers anymore... but who was to say that he wouldn't be as rough, or even _more_ rougher than them?

 _Too late now._

Without uttering a word, she slowly stepped inside of his car, taking a seat on the cold passenger's side. She gasped quietly at the immediate chill that shot up her back, gasps turning more ragged as she felt water dripping off of her shivered body.

Before he closed her door, he uttered a genuine, _'thank you.'_ before making his way to the wheel.

 ** _x_**

The man sat down in his seat, the water from outside making it's way inside of the interior with ease. He closed the window, hidden drops of rain appearing from the crevice. He turned on his faulty wipers, trying his best to see the road clear while under the effects of blurring rain.

He gave the woman to his side a glance, immediately seeing her shiver and shake at the after effects of being drenched in cold water.

"I, uh.. have a blanket if you want one." He extended his arm to the back seat, reaching for the corner of a dry blanket. He pulled it towards him and looked at her hopefully, _"You're freezing. Here, take it."_

The woman nodded and reached a hand to grab it, but he handed it to her instead, even taking his other hand off the wheel so he could wrap it around her to the best of his abilities.

"There... that should keep ya warm for a bit, even if you're all wet... _that's like, my warmest blank_ _et I got."_ He said.

She gave him a small smile, welcoming the _warm_ material with open arms.

He gave her a small smile as well, and stepped on the pedal, accelerating once the light turned green.

He looked towards her, "Tell me if I'm going too quick, cause I don't wanna freak you out, okay?"

 _"Yes."_ She quietly squeaked out, although she preferred to get as far away from that street as quickly as she could, she didn't want to be giving him orders too early, and besides, she needed time to think if this decision was smart for her. As he drove, she stared aimlessly at the dashboard, already planning what her new direction would be if luck would be cruel to her again.

Meanwhile, he turned his eyes towards the road, his wipers doing a less than impressive job at clearing up the rain, but still able to manage. As he kept driving, his eyes kept taking the occasional glance at the passenger.

 _There was no question about it, or any clear argument - She was beautiful._

He quickly noticed how intense the colour of her eyes were, even if she was in a dulled mood, the iris of her light browns looked like sweet honey to him. Her face was unbelievably soft, save for a few bruises and handprints on a side of her cheek, the physical marks couldn't contain the natural beauty she was blessed with. Her hair was short, but unique, and _well-styled,_ despite the damages of rain. There were many edges of her strands jutting from her dark brown mare - slicked, and molded in a way that made it just more eye-catching. Her lips were thin, but looked more than suitable for another pair of lips to be hooked onto it.

The only negatives on her were the damage that had clearly been done to her. It would take a blind man to simply _shrug_ at her beauty... and it would take a genuine _**fool**_ to ruin a woman of such caliber...

 _This was just more of a reason for his heart to feel pain._

 _"ugh... sorry for asking... but why... **what** , were you doing out there?"_ He asked, his voice low. So low, that the drops of rain were louder than him.

She kept her stare straight on the road, gripping tightly onto the blankets he provided.

 _"... What did it look like?"_ She finally replied, and thought it came out as a mere whisper, he still heard her loud and clear.

He didn't know how to answer her. But he did know that it was something that she didn't want to talk about, which was enough of a reason for him to change the subject.

He gritted his teeth, angry at himself. He drowned his brows and decided to focus on the road instead, _"... I'm so, so sorry."_ He shook his head and sighed, "just... tell me if you don't wanna talk, cause..." he trailed off and uttered silent words of uncertainty, annoyed at how inconvenient his social skills were.

 _"Sorry."_ He muttered awkwardly, shutting his mouth until he would have to use it again.

The woman gripped the sheets tighter, but not because of his awkward apology. She actually found him tolerable. He wasn't sending any disrespectful glances, or any uncomfortable ones either. But that's not to say that he wasn't _staring._ She caught him staring for a quick second, but he respectfully restrained his stare back to the road ahead.

 _Maybe this wasn't so bad of a choice._

She slowly fluttered her eyes as she let the warmth embrace her.

The man made sure to keep his pace of driving steady and calm for his passenger, which wasn't normal of him at all, because he'd be driving recklessly regardless of who was in his car.

The straight, linear road came to an end when he had to make a left, then follow it up with a right after a few hundred metres. But before he could turn left, the bright headlights of a vehicle, glowing a distinct red in the rain, caught his eye.

The wipers were doing a half-decent job at allowing him to see what the vehicle looked like. It's headlights weren't the usual yellow, but _pink._ The exterior was a bright red and the pace of the one driving it was similar to how he would drive his own vehicle — _fast, and in a hurry._

 _somewhere to be..._

 _"Weird... never saw a car like that..._ in the rain too?" He scoffed quietly and continued driving.

The woman suddenly spoke up.

"Wait... _what did the car look like?"_ She asked.

The man glanced at her, seeing the amount of anxiety she was in because of her telltale facial expressions. It made him worried as well.

"Uhm... red, and pink lights. It was a four-door. Why?" He asked quickly.

As soon as the sentence registered to her, a worried look took over her face.

 _"Oh no... no! It's them!"_ She whimpered, squeezing onto her blanket. Her fingers paled and the tips reddened, emphasizing how _tight_ her grip was.

"Who?" He was twitching to get home quicker now, sending a worrisome glance at his blurry rear-view mirror.

 _"Th-the ones who own me..."_ she muttered, almost _curled_ up inside of the blanket.

The man wasn't sure how to respond to the prostitute. He didn't know what other words to say, except for, _'You don't deserve this.'_

"They... they won't _get_ you," he scowled lowly, a furious frown coming over his face, _"you won't go back to them, ever again."_

 ** _x_**

He stepped on the pedal harder, going even faster, almost missing the right turn. To prevent his car from doing a wild drift, he quickly stepped on the brakes, a determined look crossing his face as he held the wheel. Once he regained control of the car, he made a right turn into home base.

The street was full with other vehicles that were parked parallel, but that wouldn't stop him from squeezing in.

Not giving the slightest care onto how he parked his car, he urged the woman to get out once he turned off the engine.

"C'mon, lets go. Red door on your right, go straight in there." He said.

The woman nodded, leaving his car _with_ his blanket still around her.

He didn't mind it.

He turned off his car and took the keys out, shielding himself as best as he could from the rain with the use of his wrist. He headed towards the apartment's entrance under the drenched rain, the drops managing to smack against his skin with rapid succession.

Naturally, he helped the woman get up the stairs. He shielded her from the rain and sealed the blanket's grip around her body, keeping her body dry and warm. With one hand, he opened the door for her, following in soon after.

It was a small room before the lobby they were in, but the man and his routinely chore of unlocking the entrance door to it helped them get out.

He was slightly dripping. The rain's never been this hard before... _or, at le_ _ast h_ _e's never experienced rain this hard before..._

As he guided the woman past the lobby, a couple of glances were sent his way, namely from a man, a woman, and two little boys.

 _"Oi! Mummy, look!"_ One child said, pointing at the man, "It's rain! On his clothes! On her clothes!"

The older man of the 4 individuals crouched beside the child, gently putting the child's hand down.

The woman sent a discreet glance to the children as she was accompanied by the _very_ kind man. She felt as if she was out of place when around these type of individuals... _she hasn't seen a child, nor heard the voice of a child, in a long time._

"You're stupid, Charlie! She's wearing a _towel,_ not clothes!" Another child said, an older one, scolding his younger sibling. He tugged on his mother's pants, _"Mummy? Why are they out in the rain?"_

"They must have their reasons. Grocery shopping, perhaps?" She muttered to her curious son.

They reached the elevator, and just when she thought he was going to stop in his tracks, he instead continued walking forwards in the hall, gently guiding her along with him. An arm of his was still draped around the back of her neck, ending at her shoulder, and a hand of his helped keep the blanket from falling off of her.

 _He seemed like he had no idea he was holding her for this long. His eyes were focused, yet drifting. His face was worried, but hopeful. His cluelessness to his own sweet gesture brought a wave of refreshment to the woman... something she's been lacking for too long..._

"We're almost there, don't worry." He notified, his tone quiet and a bit nervous as well.

Now that her body was considerably warmer than before, a sense of her finally had a chance to _work_ after being numbed down by the cold. The reason, _or a really big factor,_ of why she was so warm was because of the arm that was across the back of her neck. The fingertips that were scathing innocently on her collarbone was also a part of that factor, and when she went to examine it while continuing forwards, she could see that the whole of his hand was covered in a plain white wrap, all but the fingers. It was perfectly done as well, with no crevices or mistakes that could be seen on the medical surface.

She was slowly stopped in her tracks, ending her examination of the hand that was beside her neck, which belonged to the man that decided to pick her up from the harsh rain outside. The hand still didn't leave her side though, as he used his other one to reach in his pockets and pull out a chain of various keys.

"We're here," he unlocked the door — _Room 1._

The door opened, revealing the man's apartment room to the woman, who was more used to the fancy condos and the worn out dorms that were full of _vile_ men with horrible intentions...

 _Seeing his home proved to be refreshing for the woman, despite never stepping a foot inside of it._

Before going inside, the man turned to her, finally taking his hand off of her neck.

"Don't worry about knocking anything over, cause the place is already kind of a dump..." he smiled awkwardly, and looked inside of his residence, his cheeks catching a red flare when he looked inside, _"... Ma always said to do my spring cleaning, but crap. I didn't listen to her, and now look what happened,"_ he shrugged it off, ignoring the obvious mess inside of his house, turning towards the woman, "ah whatever. I'll get to cleaning it one day, and I guess _this_ is why they say 'Mother knows best'... hm, some pretty smart people that said those words."

The woman giggled... _for the first time in **ages** , as soon as he finished his sentence._

The fact that his home wasn't as _nearly_ as messy as he thought it was, made her smile. In fact, she remembered being messier than him when it came to owning a room of her own, years back in her wild childhood... _all but a distant memory now._

The man's cheeks caught more _red_ at the sound of her giggle.

"Listen, uh... you can do anything you want here. Might not be any _good_ food around, but I can cook you up somethin' quick," he walked inside and turned towards her, "how's scrambled eggs sound?"

"Lovely." The woman replied, "Thank you... I.. I don't know how to repay y-"

He quickly cut her off, _"Don't need no paying back, or anything."_ He said, "You can stay here for as long as you want, as long as I keep paying my rent 'n stuff."

He smiled at her and gestured her to come in, a gesture that she gladly followed.

"Bathroom's on the right, can't miss it." He said, "You're probably dying for a shower, and the bathtub's probably dying for you..." he quickly registered how _weird_ the comment sounded, and rephrased it, _"uh... dying... for you to get in, I meant."_ He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

He took off his hat and tossed it on the table that was nearby. As soon as the hat left his head, the woman's eyes instantly took in how clean and modest his hair was; it was the ideal look she had inside of her mind for how a man's hair should be groomed — Short, parted, and thick enough so a hand could be rubbed through the strands, either gently or violently.

She was curious. She wondered what it would be like to try either options...

While his back was turned to her, she noticed his height - not _strikingly_ tall, and his build - not _terrible,_ but very slim in appearance... she made an educated guess that he wasn't just all _bones_ though. He probably had some lean muscle in him.

And his height. Maybe he _was_ strikingly tall. After all, she was wearing high-heeled boots that boosted her petite 5'4 posture by a generous 3 inches, but even the big increase of height didn't put her over his, not even close.

His socks were high-pulled, and up to his calves at least... speaking about his calves, he had some pretty defined legs, despite the material covering over them.

She figured she stared at him long enough, and went on to stare at what was in his house instead.

"Good thing my shoes didn't get soaked." He kicked off his sneakers and immediately went to work on cooking up a meal for the woman, "I'll call ya once I'm done cooking... and I know my apartment's not the _biggest_ in the world, but maybe you can find something to do," he gasped and turned towards her, a brilliant idea striking his brain.

 _"OH! I have cable, and a T.V!"_ He walked towards the living room, which was actually decently sized for a _'dump'_ as he had referred it to. There were 2 couches, a mat on the floor, and a picture frame behind the main couch that sat against a wall.

The picture frame piqued her interest.

She gave the frame a discreet stare. In the picture, she spotted out _many_ children around 1 woman, exquisitely dressed in a red gown. In the middle of the picture frame was a boy, the smallest out of the children, his blue eyes seemed to _shine_ right back at the photographer, and his toothy smile looked pleasantly contagious. On his head were 2 big rabbit ears, protruding and jutting out from behind his small head.

 _The woman thought that the kid looked silly... but cute._

"See ya peaking out the picture on the wall," he noticed.

Almost instantly, the woman refrained her eyes from the frame, wondering if she had offended him in any way. But luckily, her suspicions were shot down.

"Ey, don't worry, I'm not gonna freak out on you for lookin' at something that's _right_ there. I just gotta tell you that I had no choice on deciding to wear those stupid bunny ears." He said.

As much as she wanted to hold in her laughter - she couldn't. A small burst of her giggles poured out at his comment... It felt _good_ to release some happiness.

 _"Hehe..._ _are you telling me they forced you to wear that?"_ She asked, a smile plastered to her lips.

He nodded in disappointment, "Yeah- I mean, _no,_ cause like, I was so young, I didn't even know what was going on when the photo was took, so when they put the bunny ears on me, I kinda just..." he looked expectantly at her, assuming she knew the ending to his sentence.

"Ohh, you just rolled with it?" She guessed.

He nodded, "Yup. But at least Ma was happy that I was wearing it..." he snickered and looked at the picture frame once more, _"... besides, I don't look too stupid in the picture. Ma told me that I look the cutest out of all my brothers there!"_

The woman agreed, but decided not to do it verbally. He _was_ the cutest out of his seven other brothers in the picture.

But hold on...

7 brothers?!

"Big family... and all boys too." She commented.

"Haha, yeah. Ma used to pray for a daughter when she got her fourth boy, boy she just stopped having hope for one when the sixth came out..." he sighed, "just sucks that _I_ had to be the youngest one. Never got to do any of the cool stuff that my older brothers did cause they said I was too 'chicken' for it."

"Stuff?" She asked, hoping for an explanation.

"Ah y'know. _Stuff..._ like, getting into fights, going into the pockets of everyone that went on the streets, running away from fatso cops, and jumping over the hood of cars with someone's wallet in our hands..." he reminisced, _"... yeah. My brothers were pretty crazy."_

"They don't sound crazy. Actually sound more like rebellious teenagers." She said.

"Basically what they were." He agreed, "And every time they came back home with scratches 'n stuff, Ma would damn near burst her head off! Oh man, I remember the whips she gave them, friggin' brutal, I tell ya!" He said.

"Yikes... did she ever do that to you as well?" She asked.

"Oh. Me? Nah, barely. I barely got the belt from her because she always said that I was a good kid, and that I'd grow up to be a good man. But that doesn't mean I didn't get a few hits. Course, I never cried, cause like, I could handle it. Handled it waaay better than my brothers!" He said.

Though, the woman suspected she was lying, "Really? _Never_ cried?"

He told the truth, _"Okay, fine- maybe a few times-_ but after the first few, I got over it. Besides, it actually started to tickle when I got older. And I barely got the belt too... _cause_ you see, _she kinda made it **law** for me not to go outside with my older brothers - ONLY ME THOUGH!_ Not one, of my other brothers." He said.

"That doesn't seem bad. It means she cares for you. _Deeply too."_ She said.

"I know, I know... I just feel like I was being a jerk whenever I lied to her. Cause on the days I snuck out with my brothers when she wasn't home, I'd always deny it whenever she asked me if I went out with them, and cause she trusted me that much, she _believed_ me. Every. Time." He sighed, "Now after all these years, I look back at it and say, _'Damn. I was a real douchebag to her.',_ and I can't roll well with that, so every other weekend, I always offer to take her out, even if I don't got any money in my pockets! Cause I'm _almost_ two hundred percent sure that me and my Ma can have fun without shiny things that go _*clink*."_ He said.

He shifted in his place awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, _"Heh. I, uh... I always remembered her telling me and my brothers that money ain't gonna get you far with a woman, and what is gonna get far with them, is how... **real** they are."_

She agreed. She seemed to be really enticed into the slight life story he's brought up, "I agree... but do you care to explain?"

"Yeah, sure. What I got of my Ma's exact words, is that women don't like guys that ain't acting like themselves..." he trailed off and turned towards her, "... is that true?"

She shrugged, "... I can't say much cause I've never been with one..."

She then looked up at him. There was something innocently clichè and childish forming inside of her head, and it all revolved around the word _'love'._

Her breath quietly hitched once her eyes met with his, _"I'm... I'm sure that it's true... what your mother told you about women."_

He nodded, "Right..." quite awkwardly, and just like that, the conversation was put to an end.

Before advancing further into his home, she got to work on removing the knee-high boots off of her legs and her feet... _but again, like the sweet boy he was proving to be, he asked if she needed any assistance with it._

"Need help taking those off?" He asked, "I remember my Ma yellin' my name every time she came home with high boots like your's. Said she needed help with it cause it was so high, and that her back was aching 'n stuff!" He told her, "But, if you don't need help, that's cool too."

She could see that he _really_ wanted to take the boots off of her, but he's done _so much_ for her already!

The man, not even knowing who she was, basically _begged_ to help her, and knowing the dirty deed she _did_ for a living, he still didn't hesitate to pick her up from the road. If he hadn't came along, she would've been in for another painful night, full of violation and embarrassment for her body.

 _She was already in his debt for that 1 act of kindness._

The thing that made her more in debt, was that he didn't have any _intentions_ of using her for the 'profession' she was in. She couldn't see any lust in his eyes when he shielded her from the rain. She didn't feel any uncomfortable gropes from his touch. She was no entity, but she didn't feel any _evil or deceit_ seeping off of his words... _he was genuine, good-hearted, and an honest man willing to help a woman down on her luck._

He gave her a blanket when she was shivering from the rain, a blanket she still had wrapped around her body. He gave her true _comfort_ when he told her that she wasn't going to go back to _'them' — her owners._

And based on the way she was receiving treatment from her, it looked like he would even allow her to stay for a week!

 _Maybe even a month!_

As this thought crossed her mind, she couldn't help but feel like she was taking advantage of his innocent kindness. Over the course of her years, there were a very, _**very** few men like him, and it was a shame that she hadn't met one like him earlier in her life before everything went to shambles for her._

 _All this mental praise about him, and she didn't even know his name._

"This is long overdue, but what's your name?" She asked suddenly, still keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

 _And he was right, this blanket was **really** warm. Even with the rain on it._

The man looked... _very giddy_ for a moment, until he revealed his name to her.

"My name's Jeremy, but people call me 'Scout'! Heh, I even convinced my boss to call me 'Scout', pretty cool, am I right?" He revealed. He would consider it rude to not ask for her name in return after giving his out.

"But enough about me, what's yours?" He cleared his throat, _"uh... if you don't mind me asking..."_

The woman raised a quirky brow at his sentence.

 _'If you don't mind me asking?'_

 ** _What?!_**

She didn't know if he was being _super_ polite, or terribly _awkward_ with his words... still, she revealed her name to him. After all that he's done for her, she felt that he _deserved_ to know her name.

"Lena." She revealed, "Thanks for..." a contagious smile creeped to her face, _"thanks for this, Scout. I really appreciate it."_

Back in her mind, she wanted to say, _'I appreciate you'_ instead...

He muttered her name a few times, _"Hmm... Lena... Lena, Lena, Lena —_ cool name! Could make a song about it and sing it until my tongue falls off. But I don't even think it'll matter if my tongue fell off, cause I'd just borrow another tongue from the hospital!" A quirky smile made way to his face, _"I don't think the docs would have too much trouble doing it."_

There was something _addicting_ about his innocent, and maybe even _childish_ persona. She couldn't place the reason why she found him so refreshing — he just _was._

"Oh, and don't sweat it, anyone would've done it." He told her.

She sighed and looked down at the floor, _"I wish that was the case for me, luv'."_ It was a quiet mutter she let out, and a mutter that made Scout regret how loose his mouth was.

The smile that was just on his face moments ago, disappeared into a hurt frown.

 _"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry..."_ he cleared her throat, "you have full permission to slap my face if I ever say something stupid like that again. I kinda deserve it."

She rolled her eyes with a small smile, _"Don't be so daft on yourself, Scout. Please."_

"Right..." he cleared his throat and continued towards his kitchen, "Umm... I don't know how to use most of these cooking things, but I know how to whip up some killer eggs. Should be done in about ten minutes or maybe even less, cause y'know, _I'm fast."_

Lena sighed quietly. She was totally being spoiled, by someone who she owed a huge debt to already!

"If ya want, go ahead and turn on the T.V! Should be right near the-"

"Sorry... but, not really in the mood for television." She interrupted.

"Oh... _okay,_ hmm... I have a computer in the corner that you can use-"

She shook her head, "Not that either. If you don't mind, may I use your bathroom for a bit? I would like to take a shower, if that's okay with you."

"No problem. I can walk down the street, and across from there is a laundromat store with some really nice people 'n stuff. Shouldn't take longer than thirty minutes to wash and thirty to dry inside the spin thingie, but as soon as that's done, I'll be right back with your clothes so fast, you won't even have time to say 'oh crap!'" Another idea struck his mind, "Oh! And uh, if you want, I got some spare clothes if you wanna change into that instead, but..." he chuckled awkwardly, _"I don't think I own any pairs of panties in this house... you mind wearing a-"_

"Send it. Don't mind at all, Scout." She interrupted. She couldn't be picky with him. She had no right. He was already intent on doing her laundry, and already offered her a place to stay, _away from those who caused grief for her._ "Thank you... I don't know how I'm gonna repay you, but-"

He cut her off, "Thought I already said that you ain't gotta do that."

Lena sighed at how _nice_ he was. She wondered how one could be so awfully noble to the point where it was beyond cringe... she wondered if anyone ever tried to take advantage of him and his innocent kindness, and if so, then she would place a million curses at anyone who decided to do such a deed.

Scout smiled at how disappointed she was, "Hey, cheer up, sugarplum. I don't really need anything else from anybody. I already got it all by myself, or, _am going to get,_ everything I need in the future or something. And if I need something, I won't ever ask you to give it, cause I remember my Ma saying that a shnuck who helps just to expect something in return, and not cause of the good at their heart, is a well-disguised shnuck that may as well be called a 'dunce'." He revealed.

Lena thought his mother must have raised him well, based on how honourable he was.

He continued, "Seriously, Lena. Don't worry. If I expected you to do something for me when I picked you up..." he stopped and frowned. A short, troubled silence took over the conversation, _"... then I'm no better than those **bastards** that do things_ to you."

His words really made her heart bleed... in the good way of course. Noble, was obviously a trait that he had no lack of, and he was proving it with flying colours.

"I... I understand." Lena said, though in her mind, she would still plot on how to possibly pay him back, despite his wishes against it.

He smiled, "Thanks for getting me, Lena. I know I... talk a lot, and a lot, and a lot-! But... that's just me. Some people don't even get what I'm _saying_ when my mouth keeps running 'n running cause I say too much words and I guess their brains get hurt or something... _but not you, you get what I mean, and wow, it feels good for someone to finally listen to me for once. Thanks."_

"Anytime, Scout. You're very much welcome."

His eyes traveled down to her boots, quickly remembering something, "Oh, and do you still want me to take your boots off for you?"

 _She wanted to say no._

 _But at the same time she really wanted to say 'yes'._

"Mmm, I suppose," she leaned back softly against the door, "doesn't matter which order, luv'." She lifted her leg a bit, awaiting him.

Scout kneeled in front of her, quick on starting another conversation with her as his left hand stabilized her feet, his other hand pulling down on the small zipper.

"Lena..." his fingers suddenly stopped mid-zip, keeping an emotionless stare with the floor.

She looked at him questioningly.

 _"sorry... it just... ahhh, here I go,"_ he took a breath, _"... it just **pisses** me off that a lady like you got forced into doing this."_

His mutter was quiet, and his emotionless face had an approaching sadness to it.

"You don't deserve to have memories of going through that crap. You're a nice girl, and a..." he took another breath, _"You're... oh god-_ you're a _**beautiful**_ woman, and... and..." he sighed, impossible to be anymore _awkward_ at the moment, _"hrgh... I guess what I'm tryna say is... you **don't** , and you **won't** ever go back to that life,"_ he looked up at her eyes, performing a cross over his heart.

 _"cross my heart, hope to die."_ He promised, "And if those damn shnucks come looking for you, their gonna have to get through me first... I know I sound corny as cob right now, but I'm speaking like myself, and _I promise their not going to lay a finger on you."_

While Scout thought of his little ramble as a sequence of sudden awkwardness, Lena had a _very_ different opinion of it. Before being took in as a prostitute, she had the tendency and the knack to instantly identify anything that she had found sweet... _and this... **him** , _was straight up there in her books of what she found _sweet._

She wasn't sure if it was the sudden rush of youth that she felt break the walls inside of her, or the drowning amount of feelings that she felt inside, stirring up for this man... _but she started to cry._

But this time, it was different.

The last times she had cried, were because of sadness, misery, and pure abuse. She had longed for what it felt like — to cry _genuinely... for a genuine cause... for something that didn't prove to be a **plague** in her life, and she was finally experiencing it. After years and months of such sadness, a ray of positivity was finally at her doorstep._

Lena had cried at many things in her life, and the most impressive feat about that fact was that she had learned to ignore the tendency to shed genuine tears at it. All the men that thoroughly had their way with her, almost every humiliating night, and excruciating day. Her owners that were terribly greedy and negligent towards her bruised and roughed body... this _life_ that befell on her — her horribly **cursed** blessing... _she learned to ignore it, and keep the tears at bay... to continue on for the next grueling day._

But all of the things she managed to not shed a tear at... it all lacked something common...

 _True care and concern, for her._

But... _this... **him**... not even knowing her for a day, he managed to shower her with something that she had yearned for. He broke her barrier; absolutely demolished it._

 _She couldn't hold it in. How could she? Her eyes started to swell. Her heart hammered._ _After years of abuse, she was finally granted her moment of happiness. The tears began falling out, one by one..._

 _"S-Scout..."_ she sniffled, a drop rapidly approaching her cheek. She quickly held a hand to her eyes, uselessly wiping away at the tears that were sprouting up from her.

 _"Crap."_ Naturally, he was quick to react to the sudden burst of emotion.

 _"Shhh, don't cry,"_ he stood up and cradled the back of her head with his hand. He did not hesitate to let his other hand go to her waist, and when he did so, he pulled her into a very gentle hug.

Her head was rested on his chest. She cried onto his shirt with complete disregard. Her whimpering lips, her uneven breaths, and now — _her needy hands._

She let go of the blanket around her body, deciding to embrace him, even with her dampened clothes on. As soon as the blanket left her, her arms wrapped themselves around him, grasping him tightly.

Her words were heavily scathed with sniffles, and stutters.

 _"I-I've been beaten so many times, S-Scout,"_ she mumbled onto his shoulders, her heart bleeding out to him, _"I've been... used so m-many times..."_

He desperately wanted her to stop crying. He made one final plea for her to end her sobs.

 _"Lena, please don't cry."_ He begged, holding her tighter, _"please don't cry, please, don't."_

 _Him saying those words only squeezed more tears out of her._

 _"They didn't care for me like you, Scout. They f... they fucked me even if I told them to stop. They s-slapped me all through the nights, they-!"_ Her breath got caught in her throat, failing to continue the sentence.

 _ **"I hated it, Scout. I wanted t-t-to kil**_ _ **l myself on so many days... I was going to do it too..." **she hugged him tighter, **"but you came by, an-and picked me up-"**_

Another burst of tears came out from her, and her sobs soon became uncontrollable.

 _She hugged onto him tighter, **squeezing** him._

Scout gulped and had only 1 thing on his mind; _to comfort Lena as best as he could._ He didn't have much experience with women, so he did what he thought was best.

 _Hug. Hug her and embrace her until her sadness came to a dwindle._

 ** _x_**

They stayed like that for a while. Neither of them knew how long, but neither cared... Lena fully embraced the comfortable hold of his body, unknowingly drowning him in tears... the way her arms were circled around him; just like _ropes._ She didn't want to let go, and she wasn't going to let go. He was the first man she had held like this since _forever._ She couldn't slide on the rare opportunity, and she had no intentions of doing so.

Even if Scout hadn't known her at all, simply _knowing_ what she's been through, gave him enough of a reason to make sure that she would receive as much happiness, and sunshine in her life, for she had a severe lack of it during her time as a prostitute.

He'd provide it for her — an ample, never-ending supply of it, because seeing her smile would make his day.

 _"I don't wanna let go of you."_ She whispered after the tears subsided.

"Me too," he agreed, "you smell gorgeous, and you feel like tissue... _but I don't think you can take a shower with your arms glued around me._ _That's gonna be hard."_

She sighed and looked up at him, her sobs happily coming to an end when she locked eyes with his.

 _"Let's try it anyways."_

If it wasn't for how **st** **iff** that Scout felt, she might've thought that he died on the spot, but fortunately, that was far from the truth. His heart hammered, and his head throbbed, his cheeks as bright as his shirt.

His cords stammered and bounced inside of his throat.

His eyes nervously travelled around the room, _"uhm- I- I.. s-Sure? H-how..."_ he gulped, looking back at her, _"c-can you say that again?"_

Lena found his innocence adorable, and decided to be straight up with what she wanted to ask him. She trusted him... and she didn't know if it was too quick or too sudden to be placing trust in him, _but she just knew that he was good-hearted._

Her eyes stayed attached to his at his stuttered request, _"Sure_ her hand slid up to his face, _"do you wanna help me take a shower?"_ She glided over his cheek; warm to the touch, and soft on her fingers. "I'm not afraid to get naked in front of men, if that's what you're thinking. But I don't think it matters to you, because you're a whole gentleman and a half... I know you won't do anything that other men would do, and I _certainly_ wouldn't mind your company in the tub."

 ** _Scout gulped._**

 _He's never done anything of the sort with a woman just yet... he was innocent, and new to this life._

 _"... are you sure?"_ He muttered shyly.

She smiled at him, simply finding his awe-struck face irresistible.

 _"I'm sure."_ She felt guilty, and felt like a hypocrite for taking advantage of his innocence, _but she simply could **not**_ _resist the chance..._ so she took it.

She inched her lips closer to his shaking ones, having to get on her tippy-toes to reach his lips despite the extra 3 inches her high-heeled boots gave her.

 _He wasn't ready for it._

His eyes widened at the soft, ever-plump lips that landed on his still ones. His breath got caught in his throat, his muscles turned stiff... _he was left breathless._

His heart was beating so fast.

 _faster_ when she kissed him.

 **fastest when she kissed him**.

His brain threatened to jam at the registration of what she was doing to him at the moment. His head was in circles, his heart was doing push-ups, his legs wobbled like jelly, _his cheeks felt like they were being engulfed in flames-!_

 _"Scout? Are you alright?"_ Lena asked.

Those majestic, mesmerizingly _sweet_ words of her's were the last thing his mind registered before his vision darkened and blurred.

His ties with consciousness were cut in an instant.

Lena gulped as Scout crumbled to the floor.

 _"Oh dear, oh dear-!"_ She gasped. She pursed her lips, trying to think of how to handle his _fainting_ situation best.

Lena, despite having no knowledge whatsoever in the medical field, or handling a boy that just _COLLAPSED_ on the spot, _instantly_ got to work on waking him up. She went to kneel at his side, almost stumbling because of her boots, but she managed otherwise. Frantic, she lightly slapped his cheek, desperately uttering the words _'wake up',_ and _'please'_ in between breaths.

Losing hope, and gaining nervousness, she listened for his heartbeat... _his rapid, but otherwise normal heartbeat._ She did gain a bit of relief knowing that he wasn't _dead,_ but not knowing how long he was going to be out like this, concerned her.

Lena stood up from his slumped body and walked around his home, looking for _something_ that would maybe wake him up from his current state... _but, to her surprise, as she wandered around his home, there was a window that provided an irresistible view of the outside. The view was so grasping, it even gained her attention. She walked closer to it, and moved the blinds aside..._

 _The rain had finally stopped pouring._

Though the room was only on the first floor, the weather outside provided something... _beautiful_ for her. It was something that she had took for the realization of a fresh new start for her life, because she had seen this in a fair amount of movies and corny novels during her earlier years...

 _It was a rainbow; shining ever proudly in front of her, with no apartment in sight to hide it from revealing its glory to her, with no grey skies to hide its lustr_ _e... with no storm to accompany it; the rainbow was a symbol of hope for her._

 _And the boy that had fainted behind her..._

 _ **He was her new start.**_

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 **DAMN, LEMME BE THE FIRST TO SAY THAT THE MOBILE UPDATE FOR THIS APP LOOKS FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!!!**

 **Anyways, wrote something quick for y'all cause damn, I been lacking, and gahtDAMN -** **it ain't going away. Dunno when ima update my stories, but I'm sure it'll happen soon.**

 **Also,**

 **Might continue this, I dunno, but it could be kept as a one-shot too. CHOICES, CHOICES!**

 **Oh, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Wish I could make a Christmas-themed one-shot, but ehh... _I'm gassed._ **

**Anyways, y'all better get merry on Christmas, and have _fun!_**

 ** _Don't get too crazy tho ;)_**


	2. Part 2

**_Part 2_**

Scout's eyes fluttered slowly.

He woke up.

There was a welcoming light peering through the open blinds of his window. He could've sworn it was closed last night...

Everything that happened yesterday was almost sort of a haze to him... until he spotted a woman's slender arm slumped across his chest. His stare lingered over the woman's arm until he followed it to the rest of her body...

 _It was Lena._

 _It was at this moment when he realized how he ended up in this situation._

 _Now it was coming back to him._

 ** _x_**

 ** _(I'll write a separate, more detailed chapter on the segment below later)_**

 ** _x_**

Him fainting then getting waken up - Locking lips with Lena once again... taking in the sight of a rainbow that provided him with a beautiful view with her right beside him... _the way she went for his lips again... and again, and even more times until they soon found themselves on a couch._

 _They made out. He was highly ecstatic, but nervous. He was gaining experience with every second he spent locked with her lips, but that was as far as he would allow himself to go despite her subtle wants to continue the physical affection; affection which she's never had until now._

 _He didn't deny her... he couldn't deny her. He didn't have the gall to do so. But she could tell that he was uncomfortable with her affection being so rapid towards him - so she stopped; but she wasn't hurt at all from his urges of inexperience._

Resisting the heat of the awkward moment, Lena began to make her way towards his bathroom, intent on taking a shower because she assumed Scout preferred women that smelled fresh...

It was a preference no doubt, but he wasn't expecting anything out of her after everything that she's been through.

After her refreshing shower, Lena asked Scout if she could sleep with him.

She was hoping he'd say yes.

This was because she's never had the pleasure of sharing a bed with a man whom she felt comfortable with... _he was the first man that she's been comfortable with._

 _The first._

How could he deny her?

There was no way.

He nodded and answered her with a welcoming 'Yes'.

He was given an overjoyed hug from a very happy Lena. She was so happy and so excited, that they hadn't even made their way to the bed. He had clear memory of her telling him to 'not even bother' with a proper bed...

 _She just wanted to sleep with a man she loved, and so she did._

 ** _x_**

Scout rubbed his eyes with the tips of his finger, careful not to move too much because of the woman that was attached to his chest - but not just _any_ woman though.

She was such a beautiful woman; her heart-shaped face, her thin pleasant lips, her big, luscious brown eyes and her fair-toned skin were all factors of what made her so attractive. There were so many more features that he could list down about her, but he'd be up all morning if he tried doing so.

She looked so gorgeous with his clothes on. He wished she had something that was more suitable for her privates though, the grey boxers he allowed her to use... it looked _weird_ on her. She didn't look bad though. The white t-shirt that he gave her looked so baggy on her, it was to the point where it looked _silly_ for her to be wearing.

Still, he found her cute.

He even offered her jogging pants or shorts to wear, but she politely declined him because she felt comfortable around his presence _(he was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra either, that was how comfortable she felt around him)._ Her legs looked so smooth, and though he could see the bruises of her abusive past scattered around her body, her skin _still_ held tone to it.

Natural beauty couldn't be denied, and he was a clear witness of such a statement.

A bewildered Scout observed the sleeping Lena with a caring glance.

 _"God, she smells so good."_ He whispered, in awe because of how nice it was to wake up to such a nice smell.

They had slept on the couch, carelessly, but happy nonetheless because they spent the night in each others warmth. Lena _especially_ looked happy because of the drowsy smile that was plastered across her face.

He remembered how quick Lena was to fall asleep. He remembered how happy she was when she was hugging onto his body... _he remembered how good it felt to sleep with a woman he had an intense amount of care for._

 _He would do anything for her, and he'd strive to have this comfort available for every day that he's been granted._

Her moist hair and her delicate strands were a pleasuring mess of brown, which Scout found himself staring at with interest. He wanted to touch and run his fingers through her hair, but he was afraid of waking her up from such a peaceful slumber.

Scout tried moving his legs, but a leg of her's was _hooked_ across his waist, which prevented him from subtle movement without displacing her leg slightly.

 _He didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful and calm... he'd even stay with her in such a position if he didn't have work today..._

 _He took a risk._

Both Lena's arm and leg was on him — Her arm across his chest, her leg hooked across his waist, and he needed to get out of the couch without waking her up.

He sighed, _"You look so happy when you're sleeping, Lena... don't get too mad at me if I wake you up..."_ he silently prayed.

With his prayer finished, he took a breath and lifted her arm _slightly_ enough so he could move his chest further away from her. He had to be careful not to move or wiggle too much, because he risked waking her up with every movement that he performed. He nimbly moved and finessed his upper body away from her head, slowly lifting his chest up so he could finally let go of her arm he's been suspending.

As he held her arm, he was surprised at how _soft_ she felt. It felt as if he was touching a smooth feather when his fingers landed on her skin.

He let her arm down softly, and with the upper half of his body finally free from her sleepy grip, he observed his lower body - thinking of a way that he could get out of her leg's grip.

Scout thought of a plan that would hopefully work. His waist; he couldn't move because of the leg that was above it. So he opted to lift her leg slowly with his hands, and _maybe_ it would be enough for him to move his legs off the couch.

If that could happen, then he'd be free to get ready for work, leaving Lena to her peaceful sleep.

 _"Wish I could stay here and cuddle, Lena. But I gotta get to work."_ He whispered, acting as if she could hear him.

He slowly, and gently lifted her light leg off of his waist - putting 1 hand on her ankle and 1 hand on her thigh.

He lifted...

 _A small snore was heard from her._

He froze in place, but still kept her leg suspended. He waited... and waited...

 _... but she didn't wake up._

Scout let out a sigh of relief, _"That was close..."_ he moved his legs onto the ground slowly, and let her leg down onto the couch. He then moved himself off the couch quietly, standing up and stretching out as he peered at the clock.

 _ **7:50 A.M.**_

He was supposed to be up by 7:00.

Scout wasn't worried though, _"Eh, I'll make it."_ He yawned quietly and decided to take a look at Lena, who was sleeping soundly on his couch. Again, he couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked while sleeping. He'd have to give her the nickname of 'sleeping beauty' once he came back from work.

She deserved it!

Sighing at her beauty, he managed to pry his eyes away from her and make way for his bathroom. He entered and began his normal morning routine of brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower right after, but before doing so, he unwrapped the bandages around his wrist, discarding them into a nearby trash can.

Scout stared at his scathed skin annoyingly, grumbling out at the look of it.

 _"Why won't these frickin' scars go away? What do I have to do?"_ He asked, lingering over the skin with 2 fingers.

The scars on his wrist weren't healing well despite the advice that he received, and _followed_ from his co-worker.

But maybe he was wrong.

Maybe he'd have to keep on wrapping his wrists with bandages until the scars of his childhood skirmishes would fade... he didn't know how else to get rid of it.

Scout began to undress and made sure to lock the door behind him. He didn't want her sleep being disturbed, and most importantly - _he didn't want her walking in on him._

 ** _x_**

Scout spent a swift 7 minutes in the shower. He turned off the shower head, grabbing a towel along the hanging rack nearby. He dried himself down quickly, patting down his hair with the same towel before tying it across his waist. Once he was satisfied with how dry he felt, he left the bathroom and made way for his room, picking up his dirty clothes along the way.

He opened the bathroom door, thankful to see that Lena was still sleeping on the couch.

 _"Lord, oh lord. Help me, Ma... I think I found an angel."_ Scout muttered dreamily.

He made way to his room and dumped his dirty clothes inside of a plastic bag, which he would later take to a laundromat store. In the bag were Lena's clothes too, clothes that he'd drop off at the laundromat store for cleaning as well.

Scout's room was a mess; piles and piles of clothes littered the floor with numerous water bottles (some empty, some half-filled) laying around as well. He was thankful that he didn't have to introduce his room to Lena. She would've been terrified! But now was not the time for worrying about cleanliness. He had to get ready for work, and this fact was reminded unto him when he took a look at the clock.

 ** _7:58 A.M._**

The drive to work was a solid twenty minutes, and a quick trip to the laundromat store would take him around 5 minutes. He also wanted to cook Lena some breakfast.

He figured he had enough time to complete the 3 tasks, but he didn't take that as an excuse to slow down in his preparations.

He unwrapped the towel around his waist and dug into his drawers to find any pair of boxers for the day. He slipped into one and grabbed a dark brown jogger off the ground, slipping it onto his legs. He peered into his closet and pulled out a plain white t-shirt which hugged onto his body quite well. He also pulled out a red hoodie to put on top over the shirt, and just like that, he was done.

His normal fit for a... _slightly 'normal'_ day.

Scout left the room, and as he did, his eyes seemed to lock onto Lena's sleeping figure. Her arm and her leg was still in the same position from before. She didn't budge one bit! She either must've been a heavy sleeper or maybe this might've been her _first_ proper slumber in a long time...

He assumed the latter.

It was quiet enough, that he could even hear her snores! The soft intakes and exhales of breath sounded like casual music to his ears...

 _So adorable!_

He smiled at the cute noise and went into the bathroom to grab his wallet and his car keys, making sure he wouldn't forget the important pair of items. After, he went towards his kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of eggs.

As he began pulling out the eggs, he wondered how Lena liked her eggs — Scrambled, boiled, or sunny-side up? Despite what he told Lena earlier about his cooking skills being limited to the simple boiled egg - he indeed _knew_ how to cook all 3 types thanks to his Mother.

Cooking... it was a skill that she urged Scout to work on. The only reason why he considered taking her advice was because she mentioned that ladies absolutely **love** a man that can cook, and since he wanted to be loved by ladies, he tried to improve on the craft... _but he wasn't dedicated to it. Why though?_

 _He didn't get enough attention from the ladies._

This explained his _very_ basic, almost kindergarten knowledge on cooking food - which was limited to eggs!

But now that he was allowing Lena to stay with him, the consideration for improvement on cooking good food was shooting back up on his 'to-do list'...

"Wonder what type of eggs she'd like..." he asked himself, "Maybe she'd like scrambled eggs cause of how messy her hair is... those words mean the same thing, I'm pretty sure..." he muttered to himself.

He continued down the list.

"... Maybe she'd like boiled eggs because she's a really strong girl... _not muscle-wise, but... ah damn it..."_ he chuckled to himself, his brain jamming at the sentence he was trying to create. He decided to abandon it quickly.

He moved down the list one more time.

 _"... Or maybe, she'd like her eggs sunny-side up because of how bright her eyes look whenever the sun shines on her..."_ he figured, "Sunny, and Lena sound like pretty words."

He quickly came to the decision that sunny-side up was the way to go.

He retrieved 3 eggs from the carton and placed them onto the counter, putting it aside so he could grab a frying pan and place it onto his stove. He set the heat all the way up and began pouring oil onto the pan... he didn't know the name of the product, he just knew that it was meant for cooking.

He then looked back at the living room from the kitchen, seeing if Lena had been disturbed by the sounds so far...

So far so good. She hasn't woke up yet.

As Scout waited for the pan and the oil to heat up, he made his way towards the window in his living room. The view outside did not cease to impress. It was a calm early morning, and though the rainbow from yesterday had disappeared into the air, the outside still remained beautiful with the bright rays of sunlight raining down on the road.

He opened the window, letting in the cool air of Spring into his home.

He made his way back towards the kitchen, finding that the oil was sizzling quite well, which acted as the green-light for him to start cooking the eggs.

Scout took a clean spoon from his dishwasher and tapped at the egg's hard surface with it until a sizeable crack could be seen. Holding the egg over the sizzling pan, he pressed against the cracked surface and began opening it, the yolk instantly dripping down onto the hot oil.

Fortunately for him, Scout's pan was wide enough to fit 2 eggs, so he repeated the process and cracked another one, letting its yolk find an open spot onto the pan.

As Scout waited for one side to cook, he grabbed a spatula out the drawer and retrieved a plate from the cupboard, putting it near the frying pan. He held the spatula and slid the head underneath the bottom of the half cooked eggs, flipping it to the other side.

He waited 10 seconds for the side to cook fully, and once it was done, he placed the cooked eggs on the plate. He did the same process with the last egg and began to turn the stove's heat down.

Scout looked down at the plate, a tinge of unsatisfaction stemming from him, "Hmm... would three sunny-side eggs be enough for her or not?"

He gasped as an idea came to his mind, _"Ah_ _! I got it!"_ He smiled as he looked at his toaster.

 _Everyone loved toast!_

He opened his refrigerator once again and pulled out 2 pieces of bread from its respectable bag. He turned to his toaster and inserted the cold bread into the warm sockets, setting the timer for 2 minutes.

As he waited for the bread to toast, he grabbed a can of butter out of the fridge and pulled a clean bread knife out of a drawer, placing it to the side of the plate.

During this time, he peeked at the clock from across the living room.

 ** _8:15 A.M._**

"Got a lot of time left." He said.

After 2 minutes, the toaster popped the 2 pieces of bread out, the surfaces crunchy and crisp.

He pulled out the toasted bread and placed it onto the plate, spreading an ample amount of butter across each piece.

 _"And one final thing before I'm done,"_ he opened his refrigerator, spotting a carton of orange juice.

 _"Orange Juice for the pretty girl who has orange eyes."_ He muttered. He brought the carton towards the table, and turned around to carry both the jam and Lena's breakfast plate onto it as well.

He smiled at the breakfast that he made, and to finish it all off, he poured juice inside of the cup, almost filling it to the brim.

Feeling satisfied and happy with what he's done, he thought it was best to have Lena know where he was at when she woke up. He walked to his room and grabbed a piece of blank paper off the floor, swiping a pencil from his messy desk.

He wrote,

 _'Morning Lena! (Afternoon. Whenever your waked up) Its Jeremy (Scout - the coolest guy in the world) just wanna let you know that Im at work until 5 PM. Im gonna be home soon dont worry. Also wanna let you know that you can do anything inside my house. Go crazy!! If your hungry theres food inside the frige and drinks to._ _And your clothes are at a lawndromat store if your thinking about that. And enjoy your brekfist! AND DONT BE SCARED. THERES NO GHOSTS OR CREEPY SPIDERS AROUND MY HOUSE! They wouldnt go after you anyways, cuz your too pretty for them!'_

 _"Hehe... and I'm not lying."_ Scout muttered with a small chuckle. He also decided to add a little smiley face at the end of his note. With the note in hand, and a bag of clothes in the other, he walked towards the living room and placed the note nearby Lena's head, so that the piece of paper was hopefully going to be the first thing she saw once she woke up.

He peeked at the clock again,

 ** _8:23 A.M._**

"Okay, crap. I gotta go." Scout turned towards the door, but before he did, he was contemplating on whether or not to give Lena a goodbye kiss on her forehead.

It was horribly clichè, but Scout was immune to the knowledge of such things because of how _innocent_ his thought process was.

 _"See ya later, Lena. I'll come back with some cool stuff, promise."_ Scout gave her a small kiss on the forehead, feeling his cheeks warm up at the age-old gesture.

A smile that he could not deny creeped onto his face as he walked up to the door. He stepped in his shoes, tying the laces quickly as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He pointed finger guns at his reflection, showing off his toothy smile, "Lookin' cool, Scout! Time to show the world what's up!" He unlocked the door slowly and closed it quietly, locking it once it was fully closed.

Scout jogged out of the apartment and outside onto the sidewalk, spotting his horribly parked red car. He didn't even bother to do a proper parallel park, as half of the car was inside the parking space, with the other half blatantly sticking out...

He laughed at his own horrible parking and walked up to the driver's seat, quickly scanning his window for a ticket... but he was surprised when he didn't see any. He was certain that he would get fined for parking like a madman, but he wasn't about to stand around and _wait_ for the fine to come to him.

He unlocked the vehicle and placed the bag of clothes on the passengers seat. He started up the engine and backed out of the space, going towards his route.

As he began driving, he prepared mentally for the day ahead of him by inserting a disc inside of his CD player; a disc, which Scout burned the music of many onto. All of the songs were a variety of different genres, and the song that was playing right now couldn't be anymore _convenient_ with his current situation.

'Let's Stay Together', a song made by a soul artist that went by the name of Green Ale. He got his varying taste of music from his Mother, who would often play slow-jam songs whenever it was just him in the house... he remembered her saying that she'd prefer if he didn't have the same vulgar taste of music that his other brothers had.

The preference didn't turn out the way she wanted it to, which was proven true by the many tracks of Hip-Hop scattered inside of his disc, but at least he had _some_ classic taste, which his Motner couldn't complain about.

 _It would be a peaceful ride to the laundromat store and his workplace if songs like this were to continue playing..._

 ** _x_**

 ** _12:00 P.M._**

It was a talkative day on a slow day. Deliveries were slow to arrive, and everyone had finished their assigned tasks rather quickly. Slow days often meant that conversations were to arise, especially because of what Scout had to share with his co-workers.

"... and basically, _that's_ what happened. She had no place to stay- I mean, _she did,_ but that's no place for a girl like her! So I asked if she wanted to stay at my place, she said 'yes', and I guess she's living with me now." Scout finished.

There was a surprised silence in the air... until a shocked startle came from a listening individual.

"Woah, lad! The lass is _living_ with ya?!"

Scout nodded at his co-worker, "Yeah. She is. I don't mind. Besides, I _asked_ her if she wanted to and she said yes - and again, _I don't care, cause it's my rent which makes it my house, so I should be able to let her stay for as long as I want cause I said so."_

The topic of Scout taking a prostitute from the streets and allowing her to live inside of his apartment was the main buzz that was going on with his squad of Co-Workers. It was all that everyone could talk about right after the rainy day yesterday. The topic rose to fame pretty quickly as well when compared to the others.

On slow days, talking amongst each other is how the 8 workers would pass time, and what better subject was there to discuss than the day yesterday?

An interesting topic too.

 _The hardest rainfall that the city's experienced in months!_

The whole city was abuzz by it, and the factor that made that day such a huge commotion was the somewhat fairytale aftermath of it; _A glorious **rainbow** that shined brightly within the clear sky._

An unreal end for a bitter day!

One of Scout's Co-Workers, Misha, had a pretty interesting story to share with the others.

On his way home he spotted _something_ in front of his house, but since the rain was so hard, it was difficult for him to see exactly _what_ was in front of his door. But just from the outline of it, he knew that it wasn't supposed to be there. Confused, he quickly drove up to his driveway to park his vehicle... and was in pure _shock_ when he found out that a whole _vehicle_ was blocking the entrance to his door.

Dell, Another one of the 8 workers, asked how he managed to get inside, and if the car was removed the following morning... and if it was removed - _how?_

Misha has extraordinary strength for a man.

Scout, and the rest of the co-workers jaws dropped when Misha told them that he physically _moved_ the vehicle out of the way - _with his bare hands, in the rain._ He never lied, and so everyone took his word for it.

He left it on the street, and was still questioning how it ever managed to appear in front of his door.

His story about moving a car out of the way with the use of his hands alone was going to take the trophy for the most eventful event yesterday, but then it was Scout's turn to talk.

And though his event wasn't as _crazy_ as Misha's, to hear all of this from _Scout,_ was just... **unexpected**.

Shocking, to say the least, because none of them expected him to be so _willing_ to take a prostitute inside of his home... _and not for *that* reason either._

"Are you sure you didn't just bring her around for a good ol' quickie?" Doe, a rather immature Co-worker commented.

Scout glared at him.

 _"Shut up, ya damn patriot._ I bought her inside cause she was freezing, and she needed a place to stay from the rain."

Doe let out a low chuckle, _"That's what they all say."_

Scout sighed at the idiotic man.

"So lemme get this straight, Scout," Mundy, a worker who didn't talk too much, began to speak, "You, a good worker with a future ahead of you — decided to pick up a bloody _prostitute_ from the streets, drove her back to your place knowing bloody well she belonged to some pimps, and you thought it was a good idea to allow her to stay in your apartment - _unsupervised?!"_ He scoffed and raised a brow, _"Scout, I like you. But c'mon, mate, you have to be smart about this."_ He said disappointingly, "You can't be too trustworthy towards any bloke on the street, especially if it's a woman!"

Scout rolled his eyes at his co-worker, "What? You think she's just gonna pack up and leave?"

"Crikey- _yes!"_

"Well Mister Skinny Pants - she won't! She even told me that she wants to stay with me-"

He didn't mean to say that.

 _"Uh- I mean, stay... in my apartment."_ He reworded... he was hoping that nobody noticed his slip-up.

But Dell, another worker, a wise one as well, noticed and immediately made a comment on it.

 _"The Miss wants to stay with ya? As in... a relationship?"_ Dell assumed.

Scout shook his head, "I didn't say that-"

"Scout is lying." Misha interrupted with quirkiness.

"I didn't-"

"Just cough it up, sonny!" Doe yelled.

"UGH! WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK FOR ONE SECOND?!" Scout yelled.

"Uh oh! Ze men have enflamed ze boy's nerves!" Ludwig, a brilliant mind, but chose the life of a lowly worker instead of something far more productive, commented at Scout's irritation.

Scout jabbed his finger at Ludwig's direction, "Shut up, Lud!" He turned towards the other men, "Guys! She's not staying with me! She's just..." he pursed his lips as he tried to think of the words to say.

 _"... she's just, like... living at my place for a while, until she feels good enough to live on her own."_ Scout finished, "There! Happy?!"

His co-workers all raised a doubtful brow at him, taking his word as a lie...

Especially his boss... who appeared right behind him.

 _"La Garçon sounds uncertain,"_ his boss said, _"and a voice that sounds uncertain gives off the undoubtable facade of a liar."_ He finished.

The workers started to chuckle at the scene in front of them, all except for Scout.

He huffed annoyingly and rolled his eyes at them, "Frickin' hate it when you do that." He muttered to his boss, not even turning around to face him.

 _"And I hate when ze youngest workers are not working on limitless potential."_ Espion, a sophisticated, sneaky, sharp-witted Frenchman that was the manager of the 8 workers, and what some would even say - the most lax'd manager ever.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scout asked, not understanding his sentence, which in his opinion were _always_ complicated.

Espion exhaled, _"It means being lazy when you have much to live for."_ He explained, "Ah, and I couldn't help but notice that you have a mistress living with you? Or am I mistaken?"

Scout scrunched his face. He didn't understand why everyone teasing him now. Why did Espion have to use that word?!

Scout was fed up, "Oh my **god** , how much times do I gotta tell you-!"

 _"Silence."_ Espion interrupted, "This topic of yours is the only reason I have decided to interfere with your workers conversation, for I am here to tell you something of importance for the madame that's living with you in your household."

Scout was about to speak in denial, but a co-worker of his, Tavish, gestured him to not even try talking back, because he too knew that Espion wouldn't listen to a word of his.

Scout groaned, _"... fine, whatever."_

"Thank you." Espion cleared his throat, "Whether it is an adult, a child or a baby that you have allowed extensive refuge inside of your home - you must care for it, correct?"

Scout nodded, but not really listening to what he had to say.

Dell however, was listening to his words, and commented on it.

"Well... depends, sir. If it's a child or a baby, you have to care for it, no darn objection towards circumstances like those... but it's different if it's an adult. So the question I'm gonna ask is this one — Is the person a piece of scum that's just aiming to take advantage of the kind soul that let them in their house, or not?" He asked, "Cause if so, then there might be a little problem with what you just claimed."

"Does not matter, Dell. Because one does not _willingly_ let another in their house without providing them something in their household - whether it be shelter, beds, or food, no?"

Dell knew what he meant, and nodded his head in realization, _"Ohhh, I get it now."_

"Good. But I must explain it to the young adult who is not listening." Espion said, obviously referring to Scout.

He muttered begrudgingly at the reference.

"Once you let someone into your household, you have automatically started caring for them. They are there to pay no expenses whatsoever, yet they willingly use what your household provides, even though you're paying for it."

"What if person pays part of rent in return?" Misha asked.

Espion raised a finger, _"Ah, but then there's the twist \- because our young Scout allowed the mistress to live with him for free, and because of this factor - the situation becomes different."_

Scout remained silent, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was the center of attention.

"Since Scout allowed her inside his apartment for free, he must ensure that she is cared for, by means of providing her with food, water, clothes, shelter and other necessities in life... _but do you know what all of that requires, my friends?"_ Espion asked.

"Money!" Doe answered with confidence.

Espion shook his head, _"Close."_

"A sober mind?" Tavish asked.

Espion shook his head, _"You have the right idea, but not quite."_

"Two legs and two arms?" Mundy asked.

Espion shook his head, _"Many individuals have those - but yet fail to supplement themsleves with the necessities."_

Misha raised his hand, "I have answer." He notified.

Espion raised a brow, "Hm? Educate us."

"Answer is simple - _Hard work."_ Misha answered.

Espion smiled at the worker's answer, _"And that, is why Misha has been Employee of the month as of recently."_ He applauded him and began talking to the workers as a whole group.

"Hard work, and _effort_ is what life's most basic necessities require..." he then looked down at Scout, who looked ignorant of the lesson that he was currently explaining, _"... and it is what your damsel requires of you if you are to provide it for her."_

Scout shook his head annoyingly, "She ain't my friggin' _damsel!_ Relax, Ess!"

"Irrelevant alibi, Scout, for the whole point of this lesson was to teach you that without _hard work and effort,_ you will lack life's basic necessities, and without the necessities, you will not be able to provide for the woman you are caring for."

Scout finally turned around, giving him an irritated stare, _"Okay, cool, and?"_

Espion smiled at him, "An excellent way to show that you are a hard worker is if you get back to work. Think as if you are working to provide for the woman; working to see her thrive with the things that you provide for her, _which you are currently not doing,_ but I hope that changes soon."

Mundy chuckled, "Hehe... If you been listening, that's basically Espion's way of saying to get your arse back to work, Scout."

Espion nodded in return, "Naturally." He turned and headed back towards his office, "Break ends in thirty minutes for all except Misha..." he stopped in his tracks, _"and Scout;_ who will end break at the proper time from now on."

Scout's eyes widened, _"Hell no,"_ he muttered beneath his breath. He sat up from the box he was sitting on and spoke to Espion.

"Ess, c'mon, man! Why do I gotta end break on the proper time now? What gives?!" Scout asked, upset at the new regulation for him.

"Rules say that workers get an hour break, does it not?" He answered obliviously.

 _" **C'mon** , Ess. Don't play that game with me. Seriously, why the hell do I have to end break early now?"_ Scout asked again, "Was it something I said? What did I do?"

Espion continued walking, giving him a sentence that would remain stuck in his mind for the remainder of his shift.

 _ **"You will know what you have done when it pays itself back to you."**_

Espion spoke without turning, "Get back to work, Scout. A new stock of exquisite perfume just came in, and your quick, delicate hands are needed for its organization."

Scout stopped in his tracks and shook his head in disappointment, huffing annoyingly at the removal of his _unofficial_ extended break.

As soon as Espion left the break room - Tavish let out a short chuckle.

Scout turned around, annoyed.

"And why the hell are _you_ laughing?"

 _"Nothing too serious, laddie..."_ he let out another chuckle, _"except for the fact that you let the lass kiss ya as well!"_

Scout's cheeks immediately flamed and took on the colour of an embarrassed pink.

 _"Okay-?! And?! Wassa' problem with that?"_

"Scout! She's a _prostitute!"_ Mundy answered, "You don't know _what_ she's packing on those lips!"

His colleagues were picking at him like a bully would do to a younger student.

"Shut up, Mundy! You probably give goodnight kisses to your jars of piss!" Scout returned.

"Uh-oh. Seems like the bee's got some horns everyone! Watch out!" Dell yelled, giving out a fake startle.

Scout gritted his teeth at him.

Misha smiled at the commotion and stood up, readying himself to get back to work. But before he left the room, he walked up to Scout, patting his shoulder supportively.

"Misha hopes that Scout did not do intercourse with woman."

Everyone in the room, except for Scout, broke into a contagious laugh. Even Dell, the most mature out of the workers, stifled an immature chuckle despite his efforts to refuse letting one out.

Ludwig spotted the intense fire circulating around Scout's cheeks, and commented on it amongst the laughter.

 _"Ze boy is infatuated! Look at his cheeks!"_ He pointed out.

The blush refused to disappear, and instead, raged with a brighter red, mixing in well with the light tan on his cheeks.

 _"Ugh! Man, screw you guys!"_ Scout left the break room in a hurry, a concerned Misha following his steps.

A disgruntled Scout was left grumbling to himself as he walked away.

 _"Why do they have to be so damn annoying?!"_ The young man made his way to the washroom. He turned towards the mirror and spotted the profuse blush on his cheeks. He tried willing the blush away, but as he did so, the already unlikely process was interrupted when he heard footsteps.

Scout turned to his right, only to see his fellow co-worker, Misha, looking at him.

"Whaddya' want?" Scout asked, clearly not in the mood for conversation.

 _"Misha wants to say 'sorry' for speaking too loudly earlier. I should keep mouth closed instead."_ He admitted.

Scout sighed. This was what he loved about Misha. The fact that he was so down to earth, carried no ego and had little to no pride in him was what made him appreciated by so many. Especially Scout.

"Ey, don't worry big fella, ain't ya fault. It's my fault for not gettin' out of there quick enough." Scout smiled and extended a hand towards Misha, shaking on it gladly with his own hand.

"And uh, I know I ain't the strongest in here, but tell me if ya need help liftin' those boxes, man. Espion gives you some hard friggin' work, but just know that I can back you up whenever." Scout said.

"Misha appreciates offer from kind man, but I can handle job. Is easy." Misha nodded his head at the young man and turned to leave the bathroom, "Misha will see you later, Scout." With that, he was out, resuming to his station.

"Yeah, you too, big guy."

Scout smiled and took a deep sigh of relief, happy that there were men like Misha that were still around. He took one last look at the mirror, hoping that the pink on his cheeks subsided...

There was still a little bit of pink that resided on his cheeks, but he could care less about it.

 _"Eh... I guess it'll do."_ Scout washed his hands down and ran it over with soap and water, drying his hands after the two stages. "Time to get back to work."

 ** _x_**

Each worker had a role, and a station that they were assigned to. The work in fact, was really straightforward in terms of routine.

Finish what has been assigned to you, and then look to help others once your station has been cleared of pending activities. The only time that a worker returns to his station is when breaktime has not been reached, or if Espion, tells them to get back.

Scout, a _very_ young man who applied for the simple position of an organizer of more delicate products and a runner for pickups and drop offs, thought that he would grow to hate the job. He was right... to some extent, because he _did not like what the job required him to do._

He was lazy, despite how much times he refused to call himself that negative trait. Even _he_ knew he could've been working harder, but he's just never willed himself to do so, because he's never had to push himself like that.

It was easy work for him, no doubt, but there was something incredibly mind-numbing and time-consuming about handling a mass number of delicate products and driving around the city with the shittiest van that he's ever drove...

 _Well, he's only drove 1 van in his life, and that was the one he's been assigned to for pick-ups..._

But that still didn't stop him from labelling the vehicle as the shittiest van ever. The wheels felt wobbly, even though they _looked_ fine, and it kept bouncing like he had drove over a pothole even when the road had none in sight!

Scout _hated_ the job... but the only factor that made his work bearable was his co-workers, and although he didn't want to admit it, **especially** as of recently, it was also because of his fairly _chill_ manager.

If it wasn't for the co-workers around him, he would've packed up and left months ago. But he quickly became accustomed to the place because of them.

He was the youngest of the small-sized staff at his workplace, but he didn't mind. He was used to being the youngest because he hailed from a family of 8 older brothers, so it didn't take long for him to find his role as the person who would look to absorb experience and knowledge from his older colleagues; which he did on some occasions.

But being the youngest had its glaring negatives as well; as he was the youngest man there, he was often teased and picked on about many topics, which ranged from a lack of smarts, lack of experience, and a lack of _sexual_ experience.

At his ripe, youthful age of 20, almost all of the co-workers had done _something_ with a woman at his age... but not Scout.

Scout would be _rich_ if he had a dollar for every time that one of his co-workers pulled up a topic about him lacking any knowledge of intimate experience. He wasn't a pussy however, he knew how to stand up for himself, but it's not like they cared, because they still went at him - _relentlessly_ as well.

At the end of the day when words have been exchanged and insults were thrown around - they were all still good friends with each other, and refused to hold grudges.

Banter was their way of bonding, and he's grown used to it within his first few months of working here.

 ** _x_**

As Scout was unwrapping a box full of delicate, fragile perfumes, he caught sight of a fellow co-worker. He was a janitor, and he was roaming the halls with a variety of cleaning utensils, sprays and whatnot...

This co-worker however... was _strange._

He was silent. _Dead-silent,_ yet he still managed to communicate what he needed from his colleagues. He always wore a mask around his head.

Scout, months ago, asked why he wore a mask, but was given no response. He asked Espion, and surprisingly, even _he_ didn't know why he wore a mask - but he allowed it because aside from Misha, _'P',_ was the most efficient worker out of the 8 and the longest-serving employee of the workplace - His work history dating back more than 10 years ago.

There were many things that Scout didn't know about 'P', but he didn't bother to know about it, because he had other things to focus on instead of being peavy with one of his co-workers.

"Ey, 'P', mind swinging me a bottle of water if you got one on you?"

'P' nodded and crouched to reach a bottle of water from the bottom of his cart, where he kept a variety of 'pick-me-ups' whenever he roamed the workspace. Scout however, questioned why he even kept food and water with him, because he's _never_ seen him with his mask off despite working with him for almost a full year.

 _He's never seen him eat. Not even a crumb._

'P' grabbed a bottle of water from his cart and tossed it over to Scout.

Scout caught it in one hand, "Thanks, 'P'."

He muttered happily in response, another one of his unusual forms of communication. His mutters were almost always incomprehensible, because of how heavily distorted his speech was behind the mask. He continued on his way, pushing his cart towards the Male washroom.

Scout took a peek at the clock.

 ** _4:30 P.M._**

"Thirty more minutes and I can finally get back to Lena..." he let out a sigh of joy as he remembered the events of yesterday; _How_ _soft_ _her lips felt. How hard his heart was pounding. How **good** the kiss felt. How his brain almost blacked-out..._

 _Wait._

 _His brain did black out!_

 _"It ain't bad for a first kiss."_ He smiled as she imagined her gorgeous face, _"Especially with someone as gorgeous as her..."_ he took another breath, wishing that he could punch-out already.

He shook his head with a quirky smile on his face. A smile that just wouldn't go away.

 _"Damn, I think I love her."_

 ** _x_**

Scout's wish had been granted thirty minutes later.

He looked up at the clock.

 ** _5:00 P.M._**

 _"Yes!"_

He eyed over his station, to see if anything looked misplaced. There was nothing out of place, except for the _many_ perfume bottles that were still in the box...

He didn't complete his task, though he could always start tomorrow if he didn't finish today. The only thing on his mind was Lena, and the things that she would appreciate, because he made a quick-hearted decision to go shopping for her. He felt that she deserved to have items that she could call her's, and he felt that she deserved to have the luxuries that the more fortunate women had.

 _He felt that she deserved everything, and nothing was going to change his mind about that._

Scout ran to the locker room, beating everyone to it as he usually did. He opened his locker in a hurry and slipped inside of his casual clothes, dumping his work clothes inside of his locker with little care. He slipped out of his work boots and jumped in his street shoes in a heartbeat. He fitted his pants on as quickly as he could and grabbed his red hoodie off of the locker's soft-edged hook, and just like that - _He was off._

He made haste for the punch-out machine, not even having to look to complete the whole process of signing out. Once that was completed, he made a dash for the exit out into the parking lot, spotting his red-coloured 4-door. He walked up to the driver's door and unlocked it with his keys, excited to go shopping for the woman that he had just met yesterday.

 ** _x_**

 ** _5:10 P.M._**

Scout smiled at the time, "Perfect! Maybe I can get home in about an hour if I hurry up."

He drove to a nearby plaza. What more could he ask from a place that served the best salads that he's ever chewed down, or the place directly next to it that served the best coffee he's ever had?!

And to top it all off - _there was a nearby beauty store that he's never intended to set foot inside of... until now._

That was where he was going to buy Lena some accessories that he _hoped_ she would appreciate, and after that was done, he would buy her a killer salad that would surely have her full... and some coffee too! Though, he didn't know if she would gulp down coffee right after having a salad. He figured a soft sparkling drink would sate her well.

Scout parked his car and walked up to the front of the beauty store.

 _"Zoe's Beauty Store... all of a woman's essentials in one place."_ He read, chuckling shortly after, "Hah. How creative."

The name of the store could be seen in the front. The big letters were bright pink with neon lights adorning the flashy letters, screaming out _'girly'_ to any woman within the plaza's radius. It wasn't a full-fledged mall, but he begged to differ, because the store was the second largest building on the plaza, and the plaza was pretty big too. The amount of women he's seen walking inside and out of the place was staggering...

 _A lot of women came to this place. He's not seen a single man go inside without the company of a lady... and here he was, going inside the beauty store_ _without a girl by his side._

Scout sighed to himself before going in, _"Damn. Never thought I would be in this place, but here I am."_ He chuckled and opened the entrance door.

 ** _x_**

The first thing that entered his mind was how _strong_ the smell of perfume and scents were.

 _"God damn-!"_ He winced his eyes and coughed lightly, an annoying lightheaded feeling rushing to his brain, _"Ugh. I already fainted yesterday. Today's not the day for another one."_

He continued to the store's main space, trying to adjust to the strong smell of scents in the air.

The first thing that came to mind when Scout thought about what Lena would appreciate, was a comb of some sort, and some product for her unique hairstyle (which he absolutely adored). But there was a problem. He had _no_ knowledge on what type of comb she would like for her thick, elegant hair.

Luckily, a female worker was walking by, and he decided to ask her for advice.

Scout called her, "Hey, 'scuse me, Miss?"

The lady, dressed in a slim purple zip-front sweater and skinny black jeans walked up to him. The colour of her hair caught his eye - black, with tinges of purple mixed between the medium-length strands. Her black-rimmed eyeglasses were professionally sharp... _but crooked... in a good way though!_

Scout always fancied ladies that wore accessories in a weird way... especially if they had attractive green eyes underneath sharp lens...

 _But he wouldn't fall for a worker with a pretty face, no; there was only 1 girl on his mind, and her name was Lena._

The worker stopped in her tracks, facing Scout, "What can I help you with, sir?"

"Uhh, I'm trying to buy a comb for this girl. She has short hair, but it's like, _super thick,_ and all like... _uhh..."_ Scout trailed off, having a hard time explaining Lena's hair to the woman.

The lady tried to continue his sentence, "Hmm... Short hair, thick... _straight hair,_ by any chance?" She asked.

Scout nodded, "Yeah. Straight hair. Really wavy too, y'know?"

"Ohhh, okay! So, if it's hair like that you're dealing with, you're gonna want to buy a rounded brush, and maybe even a blow dryer as well! It works _wonders_ when you're trying to wave the strands of your hair." The lady suggested.

"Thanks! Know where I can find a rounded brush? Oh, and a blow dryer too?" He asked.

"Aisle two for brushes, and aisle five for blow dryers, and blow drying accessories." She smiled at him.

"Thanks for the help, lady." Scout turned to make his way towards aisle two, but before he could go on his way, the woman called him back.

"Wait! Before you go..."

Scout turned, looking at her questionably.

"Why are you in a beauty store alone?" She asked.

"Told you earlier. I gotta buy some things for this girl."

 _"Oh."_

Scout swore he could've seen a frown on the woman's face.

 _"... Your girlfriend,_ I assume?"

He shook his head, _"Nah._ I wouldn't say 'girlfriend', just uh..." he pouted his lip as he tried to think of the word to describe his relationship with Lena.

 _"Ehh_ _... let's just say she's a 'close friend'."_ He said.

"Oh? How close?"

Scout was getting wary now, "Why do you wanna know?" He asked, raising a brow.

She looked like she had been caught off guard by his question.

She put a finger to her chin, in thought, _"Hmm... because, maybe I can give you some more advice on what she might want you to buy?"_ She gave him a confident smirk in return, but he didn't notice it.

He was too busy gasping at the smart idea.

 _"Oh! That's actually smart!"_ He exclaimed, "You can be like, uh... _my guide,_ y'know? Cause ima be honest, I don't know crap about what a lady wants, and I'm scared that I might mess up on the stuff I buy for her. But how can I mess up if I got another lady guiding me on the stuff that I should buy for her?" He asked, but not even waiting for a reply, "Easy! Just take the worker of a beauty store on my shopping journey!"

She giggled at him, paying extra attention to his smile, "Hehe. That works."

"So what're we waiting for? Lead me to the stuff that girls like!" He said excitingly.

"Hold on there a minute, sir. Before we continue, I have to ask if you're willing to drop at least _two hundred_ dollars for-"

"Done! Easy. I'd spend a _million_ for her! Let's go!" He answered without hesitation.

The woman raised a brow at his willingness, finding the trait of his adorable.

"Alright - _let's start by getting a shopping cart."_

 ** _x_**

The woman tagged along with Scout on his shopping journey, already acquiring 5 items that women were certain to appreciate.

As they made their way towards the aisle in question, the worker insisted Scout that buying shampoo, a rose-scented conditioner and a rose-scented soap was a surefire way of making a woman smile.

Obviously, he wanted to see Lena smile, so this caused him to alter his route and look for the items in question, and once he found all 3, he added the items to the cart.

Scout summarized what was in the cart so far, "Okay, so we got bars of pink soap. A conditioner- _whatever that is,_ and pink shampoo. We also got this rounded brush thing, a blow dryer, and... _what was this called again?"_ He pointed at a rounded accessory that had tiny pillars jutting from its head.

"A diffuser." The lady answered, "It's what you put on top of a blow dryer, adds volume, height and helps keep a desired shape of a woman's hair."

The lady was talking *alien* to Scout right now. He had no idea on what she was talking about as soon as she said 'volume'. He was so lost, that even the lady knew too!

She smiled at him, "Oh, but don't worry. We'll move to the next things that your friend would like."

"Okay... _oh, I got it,"_ he cleared his throat, "I wanna buy a shower cap for her."

"Pretty convenient that you asked that, because we actually have some shower caps on sale - with a good deal too. Come, I'll walk you to the aisle."

Scout followed the lady towards the aisle where the shower caps were being held.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He always assumed that shower caps was an item that he would never even _consider_ to touch. Yet, here he was - pushing a shopping cart for the purpose of buying the caps itself!

He saw a variety of them, and had a hard time choosing one, because all of the caps looked beautiful!

The lady turned towards him, "What's catching your eye here?"

He chuckled, _"Uhh... wow, uh, everything, actually."_

"Having a hard time picking one out, I see..." The lady thought of a way to dwindle down his choices. "What's her favourite colour?" She asked.

"Don't know. Haven't asked her yet, but I have a feeling she'd like an orange-coloured cap." Scout said.

"Why's that?"

A vivid picture of Lena's eyes made its way to his mind; brown-coloured, but so _light_ that Scout would bet money on her eyes appearing _orange_ with the tiniest pinch of sunlight.

"Just got a feeling that she'd like orange, that's all."

The lady nodded and pointed at a little box, "Well, just to be safe, I recommend getting a box of three floral-patterned shower caps for her. The colours inside are orange, bright blue, and a bright red." She suggested, "Those three colours I just mentioned usually go well in a lady's books."

Scout nodded and took the pack of shower caps from the rack, putting it inside of the cart, "I'll take your word for it, lady... so what else can I get her?"

Seconds later, he answered his own question, "Wait! I wanna buy her some towels! Ya got some orange towels in here, maybe?"

"Of course we have those. Follow me." The lady lead Scout to an aisle where a variety of towels were on display, covered in a soft material that helped keep them folded and protected from its surroundings.

She lead him to a orange towel; bright, exotic-looking, and perfect for Lena.

 _"Yes. That one."_ He pointed at the towel. The worker nodded and added the accessory to the cart, but went back to add another one. After that, she began looking for a third towel!

Scout raised a confused brow at her, "Wait, how much towels does a girl need?"

She giggled at how clueless he was.

 _"Let's just say we need a lot, sir."_ She began to examine the aisles, once again turning around to speak to him, "I also recommend getting her a variety of towels. After all, you wouldn't want her looking like a pumpkin wrapped in orange, right?"

Scout smiled as a picture of Lena draped in orange towels entered his mind. Even though he hadn't seen her bare skin yet, it wasn't hard for him to imagine what she might've looked like in towels, orange ones especially.

 _"She wouldn't look too bad."_ He insisted.

He watched as she grabbed 3 more towels from their shelves; one white, one red, and one in teal, matching with the colour scheme of the shower caps that she added to the cart.

"Towels - check. Shower caps - check. Hair accessories - check... bra's, maybe?" She suggested.

Scout shrugged in response, "Sure."

She nodded and began leading him towards the bra aisle.

As Scout followed her, he began thinking of what else he could possibly buy for Lena. There were so much items that came to mind, _especially on the topic of clothing,_ which he knew nothing about.

Maybe he'd take her out for shopping if he had time...

 _Scratch that —_ _Most likely._

Scout would buy her anything she wanted, because he felt that she deserved it...

 _Once again, he was falling in love with her, and he was not denying it._

He and the lady reached the area where bra's could be found on display. There were mannequins with bra's fitted on the lifeless frame, displaying its appearance towards the female customers. There were an abundance of women throughout the aisles he's gone to, but in this specific area, there were _many._

Scout looked around nervously, wary for any eyes that were staring at him, but was quickly brought out of it when the worker asked him a question.

"Do you happen to know the size of the lady's breasts? It would really make my search easier."

Scout hasn't recalled of ever trying to sneak a glance at Lena's bust, but regardless, he's seen her with a crop-top on, and it's not like she had _small_ breasts...

 _wait._

 _No, she did. Her breasts were small._

 _But Scout wouldn't let that deter his view of her - she was gorgeous, regardless of breast size._

"Ehh... I don't exactly know her size, but like, she ain't _too_ big..." he bit his lip at his statement, considering his words rude. Quickly, he re-worded it.

 _"W-w-wait! She's not small either!"_

"So, medium then? About average?" She asked.

Scout knew that was a lie too. He didn't want to say Lena's breasts were small... _but at the same time, he wanted to make sure the bra could fit her comfortably._

 _"Uhh... kinda."_ He murmured.

The lady raised an eye at him, "Well, her bust is either small or just above average, sir. Just say it. It's not a big deal."

Scout sighed, _"... fine. She's got small... uh... 'breasts'."_ He said, trying not to refer to the word 'boobs' because he thought that it sounded rude.

"Small breasts..." she put a finger to her chin, in thought for a moment.

"How tall is she? Closer to my, or your height?" She asked.

Again, Scout tried to remember Lena's measurements. She was wearing high-heeled boots that bolstered her height, but she still didn't come anywhere close to topping him, so he figured that she was short without it.

"I think she's closer to your height than mine. Maybe 5'4 or 5'3. One of those probably." Scout guessed.

"Is she slim?"

He nodded, _"Very."_

"Okay. Based on what you told me... Small breasts, around 5'4, and slim... I feel confident that she's a 32B."

Scout blinked his eyes, "A 32- _what?"_

"It's a breast measurement for breasts that're smaller than average, and with that being said, wait here, because I got the perfect bra that every girl would _love_ to get their hands on."

She left to go looking for said item, and Scout was stuck with himself, assigned to stay near his shopping cart full of womanly accessories. As he waited, he caught sight of a couple women looking at him. Whether they were looking at him because of how strange he looked as the only male in the bra section, or because he was handsome-looking to them, he didn't know. What he did know, was that he would prefer if this shopping experience ended quicker.

His attention was brought back to the cart, when the woman placed something inside.

He took a look at the item.

It was a bra... a really fancy looking one as well.

"If I was her, and you bought me this beauty right here, I would smother you with kisses." She said.

If objects could speak, then this bra spoke mesmerizing cursive and alluring seduction. It's smooth black seams were angled. It was a push-up bra as well, velvet-laced straps with a bow accent between the cups. The cups themselves were a sight to behold - the upper half being mesh and the lower half looking smooth to the touch with its black surface.

The hot pink side colour of the bra was what caught Scout's attention. Though not a major colour of the item, the places it appeared in was eye-catching. The underline of the cups were covered with a curvy pink that matched well with the velvet textured black of its surroundings.

 _"That looks pretty cool."_ Scout commented.

 _"That's why you're getting two pairs of it."_ She said, producing another one from behind her back and adding it to the cart.

"Two? What makes it deserve an extra?"

"It's comfortable, quality material and well-designed... not to mention that it pushes the breasts up a bit, which us women don't mind at all." She sheepily added, "Anyways, I guess we can continue searching the store. What else do you think she needs?"

Scout thought about it, and quickly came to a conclusion.

"She needs panties." He answered.

She nodded and lead him towards the area for undergarments.

 ** _x_**

Scout found himself eyeing the bra that the worker had added to the cart, and as he eyed it, he couldn't help but imagine how it would look like on Lena. Her fair skin and her shallow, yet full breasts donning the exquisite-looking appearance of this well-made bra... he was hoping that she'd be thrilled upon seeing what he bought for her.

As the female worker lead him towards the area, she asked him a question.

 _"Sooo..._ do you mind telling me your name, if you'd like to share it with me, of course."

He saw no problem in sharing his name with the lady, "Sure. Name's Jeremy. But people call me 'Scout'." He introduced, "What's yours?"

"Sophie. Nice to meet you, Scout." She returned, "But why do people call you 'Scout'?"

"Cause I'm fast, I run a lot, and I got good eyes." He answered, "But why do you wanna know my name?"

"Well, that's because on the chance that you might come back in the future, I can at least refer to you as a name that you're known by. You're not just going to be a random customer here, you're going to be a _valued_ customer, and when it comes to sales, it's all about building relations with people." She explained.

"... makes sense."

He lied, but not because he wanted to, but because that it was simply just too much words for him to register.

"Glad you agree... with that being said - do you see yourself returning here in the future?" She asked.

Scout nodded, "Oh, for sure. But next time I come back, I probably won't go alone. I might bring Lena with me."

The worker remained silent for a bit.

 _"Lena? Who's that?"_

"Ah, my bad. That's the girl I'm buyin' all this stuff for."

She raised a brow, "And you claim that your just _'friends'_ with her?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head, "Nah. She's a _'close friend',_ Sophie." He corrected, "And besides, I _barely_ go shopping, and Ma always said it's good to try something new, and this shopping thing is pretty new, so why not give it a try?"

"Makes sense, and I'm guessing that this is quite the experience then, huh? Going beauty shopping for a close friend of your's and whatnot - _excitement galore!"_ She cheered out.

Scout smiled at her, "Haha, yeah. 'Excitement gahlore', _whatever that word means."_

He heard Sophie give out a quiet giggle ahead.

 _"Why's you laughing? Was it something I said?"_ He asked, a curious smile still on his face.

She giggled even more at his question, "Hehe, _don't worry about it, Scout,_ we made it to the section."

"Where?"

"Look around." She gestured.

He took a look at the area around, and gasped in realization.

 _"Ohh... this is the panty place!"_ He said.

"For women, specifically."

"This whole place is for women." He returned.

 _"Then what are you doing here?"_

Scout rolled his eyes, and before he could retaliate to her wit, she quickly held her hands up in a calming fashion.

 _"Don't worry, don't worry, that was just my biting wit coming into play, sorry. I'll take it back."_ She informed. She cleared her throat and resumed back to the topic, "Anyways, Scout. You gotta get your 'friend' some panties, and luckily for you, I know 5 pairs that would totally just blow her away!"

Before setting off on her little adventure, she ordered Scout to stay put and wait for her.

He wanted to come with her, because he genuinely felt _isolated_ in the swath of women that were wandering around him, but he was too late, as she was already on her way with no intent on arguing with him.

 _"Great."_ He groaned quietly and started looking for something productive to do.

There was always one activity that seemed to pass time for him, and as odd as it sounded, he liked picking at his bandages. He'd find personal joy with himself every time he'd successfully pinch out a tiny piece of fabric from the clear white wrap. He's been doing this as long as he could remember, ever since he was a scrappy boy that returned with marks and bruises across his hands...

 _Those were the days that Scout found most simple..._

Apparently, he appeared to be so into the activity that he didn't even notice Sophie, who was standing in front of the cart with 5 exquisite panties in her hands.

 _"'Victory's Secret'._ A well-named brand for well-designed panties, don't you think?" Sophie asked.

He gave her his attention, looking over the pieces of clothing.

As soon as his eyes caught the attractive thin-lining of the panties, he found himself raising a brow and mouthing the words 'Wow' and 'Oh my god' as he stared at the soft, explicit clothing...

 _He even went so far as to catch a thrilling blush on his cheeks when another, more descriptive picture of Lena entered his mind — her crotch area specifically, clad in the soft pink, velvety-textured material that would easily make a man fall head over heels for just a glimpse of what she held beneath it..._

 _He exhaled quietly as he felt a small burst of blood rush to his lower body..._

"So, whaddya think? Hot, or not?" Sophie asked.

 _"I'm buying it. All of it."_ He answered, "Put it in the cart."

She giggled at his enthusiasm, "Oh! Well, uh, that answer sounded _lively!_ Glad to hear that you agree with my selections!" She placed the packed pair of panties along with all the other accessories that were inside.

Meanwhile, Scout was cursing at how inconvenient it was for his member to fill up beneath his pants.

He still had that explicit picture of Lena in a pink panty in his mind, and as much as he wanted to get rid of it, his conscious simply wouldn't allow it.

He was falling in love with her.

"To be honest, with all of this inside of your cart, you're probably dealing with a price well over two hundred dollars." Sophie notified.

She looked at him, confused as to why he wasn't replying, "Scout? You there?"

He cursed quietly, taking his hands out of his pocket as he gave up the fight with his stubborn erection.

"Yeah- uh, _what were you saying again?"_ He asked, "Sorry, just had to check for somethin' in my pockets." He lied.

"Buying all of this is gonna cost you over two-"

"Okay. I can pay for that. Easy."

Sophie raised an eye at him, _"... you're terribly 'willing' to pay such a price."_

"It's cause my friend deserves it, that's all." He answered, "And I think ima be coming back here. Hopefully tomorrow, or maybe next week, and with my friend too. Just cause she probably knows a lot more about shopping than me."

"And maybe she can actually pick what she wants you to buy instead of blindly doing it yourself?" She added.

He agreed, "Yeah. That too."

"Great! With your little shopping adventure coming to a close, there's one last essential step you gotta go through before saying that you have finished it."

"And what's that?" He asked.

 _"The cashiers."_ She answered.

 ** _x_**

Scout was surprised on how much time had passed since he entered the store. He was certain that he would only be spending about ten minutes inside, but he was wrong, because when he took a look at the clock above the counters, he let out an astounded gasp at the time that was shown.

 ** _6:30 P.M._**

 _"Aw jheez, seriously?"_

He never knew that shopping could be this time-consuming... but he was making it seem that what he had done was a waste of time, when it anything but that.

This was productive of him, and he didn't know this, but this gesture of going out of his way to shop for a lady was extremely thoughtful of him.

She hadn't even asked him to go shopping, or to spend any money on her - he was doing this all out of his generous free will.

Sophie, the female worker who helped him greatly on his visit to the beauty store also happened to be his cashier as well!

"So, Mister Scout, your total amounts to... _four-hundred and twenty five dollars."_ She told him.

Scout was taken aback by the price, but was quick to pull out his wallet when he saw the three digits on the cash register. He pulled out a blue card with many digits on the front, "You guys accept this swiping thing, right?"

Sophie cracked a smile at him, _"... you mean a 'debit card'?"_

"Ugh, credit card, debit card - tomato, tomahto, whatever - I'll be paying with it."

"Wait, before you pay..." Sophie examined the area around her with a quick glance, then, with dashing speed, she pressed 4 buttons on the cash register.

The numbers switched from $425, to a small $25.

 _"Woah."_ Scout puffed out - _very surprised,_ because he didn't expect her to be the type to break a rule so willingly! The sheer quickness of the situation had him looking around for any bystander that may have witnessed this crime.

 _"Go ahead, Scout. Quick."_ She urged, non-chalantly going back to her calm stature.

Scout successfully 'paid' for the womanly accessories, quick to ask just _why_ she did such a risky move for him.

 _"Not that I'm complaining, but why?"_

She simply smiled back at him, _"Because I'm a nice lady, and I'm more than just a pretty face with glasses. Now shush."_ She gestured.

He nodded and assorted the items quickly with bags that he'd prefer to _not_ be seen carrying around - but what could he do?

"Why're these bags so fancy?" Scout asked as he packed the towels in a rather small pink-surfaced bag.

"Duh. It's because beauty stores strive for beauty! _Regardless of what it is."_ Sophie answered. She packed the panties inside of a bag which were assembled with the bras as well, also being the last one of 4 bags in total.

She handed him the bag, "Annnd voilà! The last bag for your three bags, and a _lot_ of things that makes a woman smile! Good doing business with you, Scout, and hopefully you show up soon... you really livened my shift up."

"How?" He then began to whisper, _"Uh, other than the fact we just stole something_ _, how-"_

 _"Everything about you being here was fun, Scout..."_

A pause.

 _"I... I just don't get enough of it."_ She told him.

A barely noticeable frown went over her face. He was keen enough to notice it before it quickly went away.

Scout took the bags in hand, "Well, I wanna say thank you for uhh... _everything, basically._ Thanks for being a guide, thanks for helping me pick what stuff I should get, thanks for-"

"Don't worry, Scout. I understand," Sophie then reached into her pocket, "I just want you to come back one day..."

She took her hand out of her pocket and gestured him to come closer for a whisper of her's.

Scout shrugged and leaned in closer.

 _"And on that day when you come back, bring your 'friend' with you, okay?"_

He raised a brow at her odd request, leaning away from her, "Think I already told you that I'd be bringing her the next time I come back."

"I know... _I know."_ Sophie said, smirking. In her hand was a small perfume encased in a shiny glass bottle.

 _"Catch."_ She whispered.

Before he could even react to it, the perfume landed square in one of his plastic bags. Instead of questioning it, he instead gave her a polite smile and slowly made his way towards the exit.

"Thanks, Sophie. See ya later." He said, already at the exit.

She waved goodbye to him, "I'll be waiting, Scout."

 ** _x_**

Scout began muttering to himself, "That's one weird girl... but at least she's nice." He made his way back to his car, opening the door and placing the 3 bags into the passengers seat. As he was about to take a seat inside of his car, he remembered another task that he wanted to do for Lena.

 _"Oh yeah! I gotta buy some salad for her!"_ He exclaimed, hopping back out his car.

He wanted to get her a salad, and a soft-sparkling drink to go along with it. It was an odd combination of healthy, and unhealthy, but he thought that she wouldn't mind it too much.

He made his way towards a small vegetarian diner, opening the green-glowing door that lead towards the spacious and very decorative interior. There was a good couple of people inside, but not too much. The music was calming, but it wasn't his type. What was his type however, was what was showing on the T.V. above in a corner.

A trailer for a video game of some sort... where it included a very fast character with some sort of a mini shotgun in his hands and this weird automated gun that a man with a construction hat had built. What he found interesting, or rather, _odd_ about the video game trailer was he felt that one of the 9 character's included in it bared a striking resemblance to his own appearance.

The character in question wore a red t-shirt, just like the one he was wearing under his hoodie. He was also wearing a visor, which wasn't exactly the same as his hat, but still, a noticeable comparison.

And the face!

Blue eyes, sharp jaw, toned skin!

 _"They better give me credit for being the model of that guy. I deserve it."_ Scout muttered, continuing to wait in line as he observed the trailer some more.

It was weird of Scout to be in such a place. Judging from his stature and his rather _fit_ frame, it'd be safe to assume he preferred vegetables over meat, but this wasn't the case.

Although the place was meant for vegetarians, Scout never considered himself one because he's always been tempted to completely _devour_ buckets of chicken in the past, and in the _recent_ past too. But if he was given the choice to go vegan for a liftetime supply of the main dish he would always buy from this place, then he'd take it.

Who knew that a well-made Caesar's salad could captivate a young man so quickly?

"Next, please!" The cashier called out.

Scout went up to the cashier and began to make his usual order.

"Hey, can I get uhh... two of my regular orders?" He asked.

Scout was so known with the monotone cashier, that he automatically knew what his 'regular' was. The cashier entered in his order, "Sure thing, sir. Any beverages to go along with that?"

He nodded, "Ye. Give me a sparkling soda. An orange one, please."

The cashier reached into the cooler behind him, reaching in and pulling out a sparkling soda, its orange-coloured liquid completely viewable from the outside. The glass material that kept the juice inside was sparkly as well, giving the drink a very shiny appearance, with glints and all.

For a dollar and 50 cents, this drink wasn't a bad choice at all, especially for its size.

The cashier put the drink on the counter, "Will that be all today?"

"Yup." Scout pulled out his wallet and handed him $12, just enough to cover the cost of his orders.

The cashier took his money and gave him the change, "Your order should be done in about five minutes. Thanks, sir."

Scout nodded, "Cool." Unable to think of anything to do while waiting for his food, he made his way towards an empty seat and continued to stare at the T.V. screen up above.

A News station was showing, an overlay of the daily forecast located on the top right with a spokesperson talking to its audience.

"On topic today - the topic that has been on _everyone's_ day; _the rainy day yesterday."_ The spokesperson said.

"You can say that again." Scout murmered, keeping watch on the T.V.

"Rain; It isn't what the city's residents are accustomed to all, especially when it drops in hard bunches. In fact, the rainfall that had clouded the city of Melroe has been the _hardest_ rainfall it has experienced since the year of _2001!"_

Scout remembered that year well.

 ** _x_**

 ** _*April 7, 2001*_**

It was the middle of his sophomore year, his mother yelling at him early in the morning - 6 A.M. to be exact, all because she wanted him to attend class. Obviously, he made the effort to drag himself out of bed and get ready for school, though he was unsure of exactly _why_ he was doing so.

Was it because he actually enjoyed school?

 _No._

Was it because he wanted to talk to the people at his school?

 _Not really... he had no friends._

Was it because he wanted to work towards something in the future?

 _No... he hated the word 'work'._

Was it because that his Mother simply wanted him to go to school?

 _Yes. That_ _was the only reason he attended as much as he did._ He loved his mother so much that it would devastate him to see and _know_ she was disappointed in him. A plethora of ear-pulls and slaps to his cheek could never hurt more than his own mother's disappointment.

Anyways, he had to walk to school - always. Mother didn't have a car, and his bike has been stolen, and his older brothers wouldn't allow him to use their bikes because they had to get to school too!

So, a young Scout had to depart for school at the early hour of 7 A.M., and it was unfortunate timing for him when the already-greyed clouds started to drip and darken.

Halfway to school, and 10 minutes away, Scout was _soaked_ in water; wishing that he hadn't left bed, wishing that he made the excuse to stay home. He considered walking back home, but he knew that it would be useless. He was already halfway to school, and his Mother would scold him in a disappointing tone about being lazy.

 _The thought of his very mother calling him 'lazy' frustrated him. This gave him the motivation to continue on in his wet journey._

So, Scout _did_ reach his school, but with a completely soaked backpack and drowning clothes...

 ** _x_**

Scout seemed to completely blank out as he revisited his teen years, not even hearing the words that the spokesperson was saying.

Those youthful years of his life was the ultimate factor of what turned him into what he is today. He had gone through a number of memorable experiences that showed him many secrets about himself. All of these experiences helped him grow; for good or for worse, and sometimes _both._

 _"Order 91! 2 Caesar Salads with extra parmesan, potatoes and a sparkling orange soda!"_ The cashier yelled out.

Scout shook out of his thoughts and put his hand up, "That's me!" He got off his seat and walked up to the counter, taking the plastic that contained his order, "Thanks a ton, cashier guy!"

"You're welcome, sir. Hope to see you soon." The cashier replied.

Scout left the store, walking towards his vehicle and unlocking it. He placed the food in the back seat and turned on the engine of his vehicle, _"Ahh man! Can't wait to see the look on her face! She's gonna be so happy!"_

An innocent smile made way to his lips as he pictured Lena's happy face... the very thought of her made him sigh, and with the knowledge of knowing he had prevented her from taking her own life away, he made a mental promise to himself to give her as much happiness as she could handle!

 _"Lena, Lena, Lena! God, I could say that name forever!"_ He pressed on the pedals and drove onto the street, eager to get back home.

 ** _x_**

 ** _He fell in love..._**

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 **Decided to continue because I felt motivated! Haven't felt this way since the summer of 2017, and it's been a long time since I wrote a chapter over 10'000 words! Y'all woke something inside of me with the support, so thank you for that!**

 **And from now on, updates for any story of mine are gonna be random, jus lettin y'all know cause life be hittin' life a mufucka.**


	3. wokeuplikethis*

**_*5 Minutes After Scout fainted*_**

 ** _(Refer to the end of the first chapter for a better understanding of this chapter)_**

Lena, after looking around his apartment for _anything_ that would wake him up from his untimely faint, has finally came to the decision that waking him up through _physical_ means would yield better results than whatever she had in mind earlier.

She would've found this situation acceptable too! And as morgue as it sounded, she thought it was foolishly cute of him to actually _faint_ at the touch of her lips. She thought situations like this were only possible in fairy tales and clichè romance movies.

She never thought that she would see this in real life.

Of course, Lena wasn't expecting the situation to be so mind-racking either...

She went to his side again, a worried frown on her face as she began tapping against his cheeks.

 _"Please, please, please wake up! Please!"_ She held his face and shook it for a quick second, but failed to gain a reaction from him. The lack of a response gave her more worry, _"Scout, don't do this! You're scaring me!"_

She knew he couldn't hear her, but she was talking to him anyways... maybe it would work?

She continued to slap at his face, certain that she was leaving a mark on his toned cheeks with every strike that she left against him, but she could seriously care less about leaving a light mark on his cheeks.

She'd much prefer to see him _awake_ and _conscious_ over being unconscious.

 _She must've been slapping at his face for the past 5 minutes._

She wouldn't give up hope anytime soon though, because how could she? This was a man that was generous, and willing enough to allow a prostitute - _her_ \- to live in his apartment for as long as she wanted to. He didn't understand how easily he could've left her on the street; how _easy_ it was for him to leave her out for hungry men that would not hesitate to destroy her night in and night out... it was so easy for him to look the other way and continue driving, _but no._

He didn't do any of what was mentioned. He didn't give up on her. Even when she was being hesitant to get inside of his car despite how genuine he was being at the moment - _he didn't give up on her._

 _This, she owed him._

 ** _x_**

Lena knew he wasn't dead.

5 minutes later and the boy's eyes seemed to flutter open.

She gasped at the sight of actual _life_ being apparent in him.

 _"Scout?!"_ She placed her hands against his cheeks, leaning closer towards his face.

 _"Scout! I thought you died!"_

The boy's eyes fluttered even more at the _beautiful_ voice he was hearing.

 _"Huh? Wha-? D-died?"_ He then managed to open his eyes fully, instantly being introduced to the attractive brown's of the woman above his face.

 _She looked like an angel._

 _"Is... is this Heaven?"_ He asked, dazed.

Lena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She burst out with laughter, holding onto his cheeks gently.

"What are you talking about, luv?"

Scout blinked his eyes and winced when he realized _who_ was above him. It was the woman that the beautiful voice belonged to.

 _It was Lena._

 _"Hngh... Lena?"_ He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, and your name's _Jeremy_ by the way, but you prefer the nickname of 'Scout'," she wiggled his cheek and let out a sigh of relief, _"... please... never - EVER do that again, you silly boy. You scared me."_

A guilty frown came over Scout's face despite not knowing _what_ she was referring to, _"Do what?"_ He asked.

 _"Ugh... but... w-wait. What happened?"_ He rubbed at his temple, hoping for an explanation.

Lena bit her lips at how whacky the situation would sound to him, but she figured that he just had to believe her word.

"I can't give you a choice on whether or not you want to believe me, _partly because of the mini heart attack that you put me through just a second ago ,_ but also because that if I told you, you wouldn't believe it!" She said.

Scout then chuckled lightly at her assumption.

He finished rubbing at his temple, _"Heh... Lena - I used to believe in the frickin' Santa Claus jig ever since I was a toddler."_ He revealed.

Lena smiled, raising a brow at his odd reveal, "And?"

 _"I ain't stop believing since '03. Last year."_ He said.

Scout managed to make Lena giggle at what he was telling her, and that made him _ecstatic_ inside.

He continued, taking a breath.

"So, for a guy like me that kinda still believed into that stuff - _there's a lotta' things that ain't gonna surprise me,_ so you can go ahead and tell me, Lena. Won't cause any funny business."

Scout, even when recovering from a state of unconsciousness, still managed to show off the natural wit he was blessed with.

 _"Fine, fine..."_ a quirky smile came across her face, still in complete denial because of how clichè it was for her to see it!

 _"*sigh, I... I kissed you, and then you just suddenly collapsed on the floor!"_

 _Oh..._

 _That's not what Scout was expecting to hear._

He wasn't ready for _that_ answer. His face lit up at her words. His eyes widened and he stared back at her, hoping that what she said wasn't true.

 _"W-wait- wha-?"_

She cut in, "I've been over here slapping your face for the past ten minutes. I-I was so worried that you might have suffered a heart attack... a _stroke_ even!" She exhaled nervously.

 _"... I thought you died, Scout."_

The amount of care she had in her eyes when she stared at him was truly heartfelt. It didn't take a professional to see how happy she was when she stared at Scout's eyes.

He was blushing because of how embarrassed he felt at the moment, _"Sorry."_ He apologized, _"I... I didn't mean to... faint..."_ he chuckled awkwardly, _"I-I mean, who- who does, y-y'know?"_ He ended the sentence with another awkward chuckle, finding it difficult to stare at her care-filled eyes.

She continued to linger her fingers over his cheeks, _"Apparently, you do, Scout."_ She told him.

She didn't even want to dwell on the topic of him dying. She'd sooner ask for a swift death instead of seeing the only man she cared about meeting his end.

She wanted to kiss him again - _desperately._ There was a burning urge in her to lock lips with him, and it wanted to be listened to.

It felt so _good_ to kiss a man that she actually cared for when compared to the rough, careless mingles and handling of her past clients... _she was glad that she didn't have to go back to them,_ and she was even more glad that she's found someone that she could start something new with.

She wanted to kiss him, but she was afraid of him fainting. She sighed, slightly embarrassed at the fact that she was basically _begging_ to kiss him.

 _"Scout, I... I really wanna kiss you, but I'm afraid that you'll go bonkers if I do so."_

Now he was _truly_ blushing. The fire on his cheeks couldn't have been more prominent. He wished he was more experienced for her, but what could he do?

... other than simply giving her what she was definitely in the mood for, and **not** questioning it...

 _Not that much._

Lena was the first woman (aside from his mother) that he's been kissed by, and its not like he was ready for it either. The kiss happened so suddenly, and the way his body was throbbing with such a strong pulse accelerated _something_ inside of him - which caused him to blackout in the first place.

This wouldn't had happened if he was more experienced with kisses though. He was sure.

He figured that the only way to see improvement was to simply keep doing it - and _hell yes_ that was what he was going to do.

Lena continued venting to Scout.

 _"I-I know I sound needy and all, but I just..."_ she stroked his cheeks, _"I just wanna know what 'it' feels like, Scout."_

He was going to put her concerns to rest, but not just yet. He had a question for her.

"What's that?" He asked.

 _"... Love?"_ She answered, _"At least... that's what I think it is... I hope... "_ she looked at him uncertainly, hoping that he felt the same way about her.

He didn't know why she was staring at him like that, why she was having second thoughts on the care that he had for her.

"Lena... _I think that's what it is too."_ He answered, his words almost getting caught in his throat.

Lena was ecstatic.

 _"I hope that's true."_ She sighed happily and went for his lips, already feeling how _nervous_ he was when her lips went upon his.

 _He was inexperienced; new and innocent to romance._

 _This just made her want to kiss him even harder._

Many soft breaths escaped out of him when her lips worked against his. Her lips felt so _soft_ and _nice_ whenever she pressed down.

Lena was experiencing complete joy at how new he felt. She didn't want this to stop, and even though his kissing could use major improvement, he wasn't doing too bad at it because she still managed to feel a strong sense of bliss blossoming inside.

She wished that she could continue, but she felt him losing breath. She finally broke apart from his lips, smiling down at him.

 _"... You've never kissed a lady before, have you?"_

He shook his head, _"N-never."_ He muttered back.

"Well now you have." She giggled at him and stood up to her feet, _"You're adorable, Scout."_ She extended a hand towards him, wanting to help him up.

The blush was still on his cheeks, and she was still smiling.

 _She was so beautiful. Her eyes were so big and attractive. How could he act properly around her?_

He took her hand and pulled on it, making her gasp as he almost pulled her down instead.

He quickly stood up himself and kept Lena balanced with his 2 hands, _"Oh! Sorry!"_

"Not your fault, Scout," she fixed her posture and looked up at him, "I'm just as light as a feather, that's all." She giggled.

He couldn't stop smiling at her. He felt so happy around her. His eyes caught sight of the open window to his right.

 _"Oh... cool! It stopped raining!"_ He noticed.

"Go closer to the window, Scout." She suggested.

"Why?"

 _"Something beautiful's outside, and I don't wanna be the one to spoil it."_ She answered, urging him towards the bright orange window.

Scout walked towards the window. The blinds were moved aside, but he remembers it being closed. He didn't pay that much mind to it, because there was something else that seized his attention - outside in plain view.

His jaw was agape with amazement, _"This ain't somethin' you see everyday."_ He mumbled quietly, his eyes taking in the gorgeous colours of the rainbow in the distance.

"Isn't it just _beautiful?"_ Lena asked, standing at his side, coiling her arm around his.

He looked down at her when she leaned her head against his arm.

 _He figured that she deserved more comfort than this._

He took a breath and confidently unwrapped his arm around her's, hugging her body with said arm. In a quick unexpected move, she used both of her arms to hug at his body, creating a scene of true romance with the bright light from outside shining down upon their embracing figures.

 _"Thank you, Scout. Thank you so much."_ She whispered, the words clinging onto his neck.

Scout hugged her back, and even found the confidence within himself to push away the loose hair on her face.

 _"No problem, Lena... even if you said 'no', I still woulda begged you to come with me..."_ he pushed a loose piece of hair away from her face, placing it behind her ear. Much more of her gorgeous features peered out because of his curious eyes. With each loose piece of hair that he placed behind her ear, the more _lost_ and _awe-struck_ he felt with each second he spent staring at her.

 _"You're so gorgeous, Lena."_ He whispered, blindly stroking and rubbing at the strands of her hair.

Lena's heart emitted a powerful _*thump*_ at him.

 _She loved him._

She couldn't contain this any longer.

She made another attempt for his lips, which he accepted for the _third_ time in less than 30 minutes. The way his eyes were shining because of the light that was beaming through the windows made him _enticing._ She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him blindly towards a couch.

His knees buckled and he fell backwards onto the couch, Lena falling down with him as well.

Scout smiled at the clumsy fall, but Lena still kept on about her business. She clawed and grabbed at his shirt softly, but _desperately,_ which was enough for him to take immediate action on it.

Taking another deep breath with Lena's lips still smothering him, he pulled at the collar of his t-shirt until it was completely off. He discarded it to the side, feeling his own blush as her hands explored his skin.

Lena was mounted above him, gawking at the shirtless body beneath her. She bit her lip as she touched him, hands greedily rubbing up and down his toned skin; simply **adoring** the abs he was blessed with. His body was amazing. His figure was attractive. She's never seen a man so _fit,_ and to be _touching_ him as well-!

 _She was enjoying this._

Lena then looked up at him, _"Sorry if I'm going too quick, Scout. I've never had the chance to do this with a man I actually care for."_ She muttered. She was hoping that he'd allow her to continue, because like she said, _she's never done something like this with somebody out of her free will,_ and she'd like to experience what it felt like to do so; to engage because of true care and passion for the other.

Scout could already see the disappointment that would stem out from her if he denied her this pleasure. He didn't want that happening, so he allowed her.

"It's okay." He simply replied. His heart however was anything but simple. It was a complicated mess of thuds and beats because of how much of her weight was placed against his waist (which was dangerously close to his member as well).

She nodded, _"Thank you."_

 _ **x**_

Lena was unsure of what to do with him. She's been making out with him for the past 5 minutes, and in that 5 minutes, she was getting _too_ comfortable with the body he was blessed with; touching, stroking and even caressing his hard core. She was getting used to his awkward, nimble patterns while he tried to do the same with her more experienced pecks.

What she was even more unsure about was the fact that he hadn't touched her body _once._

The furthest he'd push his hands to were her face and her back, but everything else that he could've easily touched or grope - he didn't.

Even she found it unfair on how much she was enjoying him. Why shouldn't he be given the same pleasure?

 _Why wasn't he **touching** her?_

She wasn't sure if he needed verbal consent to place his hands somewhere more appropriate for the moment, or if he was seriously lacking in confidence, but she found his respecting restraint comfortable. She's never had the chance to feel how comfortable _actual_ restraint felt because of what she's done with her past clients... or, _what they've done to her_

This felt good.

He felt good.

Everything about him felt so good, or at least, everything that she's done with him so far... _she hasn't gone to his more explicit parts yet._

 _"Scout?"_ She muttered in between a kiss.

 _"Hm?"_ He murmured back, unable to speak because of her smothering lips.

 _"Why don't you wanna touch me?"_ She whispered, kissing him even harder, but only to emphasize her request.

Scout wasn't stupid. He knew what she meant, but was still unsure on whether he wanted to touch her in such a way. He tried breaking out of the kiss... eventually doing so which was much to her disappointment.

She looked at him with a small frown.

"Lena... I don't feel comfortable going that far with you." He said.

She blinked at him, "Wha-? _Why?"_ She asked, not trying to sound too disappointed.

Unfortunately, it was a terrible attempt, because she was frowning, and even _he_ knew she was disappointed.

"Because... _I-I don't know,"_ he shrugged, unable to keep eye contact for a few seconds, "I just think that this happened too quick, I mean- I just _met_ you, and..." he sighed, unsure of what he was even trying to say.

 _"... is it because I'm a prostitute?"_ She asked.

Scout frowned at her assumption.

"No. Not cause of that. _I promise_ that it's not because of that."

"Then... _what?"_ She persisted.

 _"... I-I, uh, I don't know, Lena."_ He answered, "I'm not saying this because I don't like you. I _really_ care about you, but..."

The words wouldn't come out.

Lena finished for him, _"... you... you want to wait?"_ She assumed, _"Give it some time?"_

He nodded, a slight frown forming on his lips.

Her shoulders dropped slightly, _"That's fine... but how long until then?"_

 _Christ, she sounded hungry for him._

He gave her a slight shrug, _"Two days?"_ He answered without thought, still not souding _certain_ about it, but not wanting to disappoint her even more.

This was probably the best that Lena was going to get without making it painfully obvious that she wanted **more** of him. She had to settle for this verdict.

 _"... fine."_ Lena nodded, clearly bummed from his lack of confidence, but still understanding of him.

What Scout did just now was impressive.

Not many men would reject her curvy firm body on the spot, but Scout was different. He was wholesome and genuinely pure. He didn't even _want_ to get into such an explicit act with her, he just said what he said because he didn't want to bum her out even more.

A true gentleman, and he didn't even know it.

Lena managed to replace her frown with a smile as she looked down at him.

 _"One more kiss? Pretty please?"_

Scout took a breath, _"Go for it whenever you want, cause I don't min-"_

His sentence was cut off by her soft lips.

 ** _x_**

Scout sat down in the living room's couch, hearing the fast drops of water splattering against the bathtub. As he sat down, waiting, he heard a beautiful tune from the bathroom.

 _"Kiss me... out of the bearded barley, nightly... beside the green, green grass. Swing, swing... swing the spinning step... you'll_ _wear those shoes and I will, wear that dress, ohhh!"_

Lena's shower voice was majestic, her hums were like birds in the morning; something good to wake up to.

Scout smiled at the familiar lyrics.

 _"Who woulda thunk? I know that song!"_ He mumbled to himself. He stood up from the couch and walked towards his kitchen, scanning his refrigerator for any fruits that she'd be happy to eat.

Scout lifestyle was 50% healthy and 50% rubbish. He loved conditioning himself and his body on certain days, but the problem was that he was never consistent about doing so. If he was however, his body would've been extremely impressive, and he would have a deadeye chance of exceeding a century's life.

He spotted 2 separate bags of clementines and apples at the bottom of his fridge, but right above those were cinnamon rolls with extra frosting on the top.

 _Decisions, decisions..._

 _"She's gotta eat healthy if she wants to live, right?"_ He asked himself. He crouched down and grabbed 3 clementines from out of 1 bag, and 1 apple from the other. Before he closed the fridge, he considered taking 1 more clementine from out of the bag.

"Her eyes look sweet - like these bad boys right here," he palmed the clementines in his hand, pouting his lip as he decided on bringing just _1_ more clementine with him.

After some thought, he closed the fridge.

He smiled as he scolded himself, "Don't wanna stuff her full either, Scout, c'mon."

He grabbed a clean bowl from his cupboard and placed the clementines inside, putting both the apple and the bowl down on the small table nearby. He walked back to the living room, immediately getting introduced to that comforting sounds of water and her voice.

She was humming a tune that made his smile so contagious, that he assumed it would be best if he just sat in front of the bathroom door until she was finished taking a shower. Her voice was amazing, her accent was cute, and he'd let her know all about it if he got the chance to do so.

 ** _x_**

Scout passed time by listening to Lena's long hums, pretending to watch T.V. as his main focus was solely placed on _her._

He realized most of the lyrics she let out while in the shower, and the ones he didn't know, he didn't mind not knowing, because it sounded beautiful either way. She could be talking complete gibberish and yet he'd _still_ be ecstatic to listen to her.

After experiencing what felt like an opera, Scout heard the familiar sound of the shower head being turned off - the knob being pushed in, which stopped the flow of water almost completely, except for the short aftermath of tiny drips.

Scout didn't want to think pervertedly or anything, but he couldn't _wait_ to see how she looked like in his clothes.

Since he was a man, or better yet, a very grown up _boy,_ he had no presence of panties in his household. The last time he's seen panties was at a late night that was spent on the Internet, and that was a moment he didn't pride himself much on.

Good thing he cleaned up his 'mess' too. He didn't know anyone that would be comfortable at the sight of expired seed - _especially not Lena._

Anyways, changing topics.

He offered her a change of boxers that were hopefully not too baggy on her. He also gave her a white t-shirt that wasn't too big on his body, but then again, there was no telling on how it'd fit on her, given her smaller and slimmer frame.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, the bathroom door finally opened.

Scout gave Lena a small side glance, gulping at the sight of how pure she looked right after a long hot shower.

She patted the towel that was wrapped on top of her head, _"Your shampoo smells wonderful, luv'."_ She told him.

"Thanks. Your voice sounds nice too. Kinda felt like I was listening to a choir or something." He returned, spotting a small smile on her face. He turned towards her fully, finally getting an opportunity to see how she looked in his clothes.

The first thing his eyes traveled to was her legs, simply because there was nothing there to cover it. Her legs were long and soft... but it was scarred. There were marks and bruises that were scattered around her surface.

If he got a chance to massage her legs one day, he'd do so in a heartbeat.

His eyes then traveled to her crotch area; specifically, _his_ boxers that were on _her..._ the piece of clothing looked out of place on her. His boxers were slightly baggy, but on her-! Goodness! She may as well have been wearing short-shorts because that's what it looked like!

His eyes then went up to her upper body - _his_ white t-shirt; baggy, big and so damn adorable on her small frame (Seriously, she looked like a teddy bear with an oversized shirt! He just wanted to hug her!).

His eyes went even further up... stopping at her head because of the towel that was wrapped on top of her.

She looked so quirky with the wrapped towel on her head. She looked beyond adorable with a baggy t-shirt on her body. She looked extremely comfortable wearing his boxers (which were also baggy on her). She looked happy and content wearing his clothes.

He smiled at her, "So, uhh... how's the clothes?" He asked, "Too baggy?"

She raised a brow, _"Haha, very funny, Scout,"_ she shook her arms around, shaking the light material of his t-shirt around in the air, emphasizing how baggy it was on her.

She giggled, _"It's very baggy, as you can see,"_ she looked at him with a smile, _"but I don't mind, because I actually find it rather comforting to wear baggy clothing."_

"Really?" He asked, sounding quite surprised.

She shook her head, "No. Not really," she walked closer to him, _"I just find clothes comfortable to wear when you're the one handing it to me."_ She then took a seat on his lap, letting her legs hang beside his.

Scout took a quiet breath as her thigh quickly stroked over his sensitive part.

Lena laughed as she turned towards him, "You don't mind me sitting down on you, right?"

The amount of comfort she felt around him was contagious. None of them knew what was making this feel so fluent and natural to them.

"'Course not. Why would I?" Her scent traveled to his nose. He took a quick whiff of it.

He looked back at her, _"... besides - you smell like flowers and showers. Would be cool if you could stay close like this."_ He wrapped one arm around the back of her waist with the other arm gently pulling her in closer.

She did the same... _kind of._

She made a lunge for his body, wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him into a hug; not very subtle, but neither of them paid mind to it.

She rested her chin on his shoulder. She took a deep, comforting breath as she whispered in his ear.

 _"... You know what would make my day?"_

"Oranges and Apples?" Scout asked.

Lena scrunched her brows at his odd reply.

 _"What?"_

"What?" Even he was thrown off by how odd he sounded.

Lena then broke into a laughter, digging into the warmth he provided.

She took her chin off his shoulder and faced him, _"W-Wait. Seriously,"_ she forced her laughs to die down.

 _"What did you mean by 'oranges and apples'?"_

Her face was so close to his, and he never noticed it until now - but she had a small speck of freckles that were _just_ under her eyebags, barely noticeable, but cute nonetheless.

It seemed that makeup wasn't a necessity for her, because she looked gorgeous without it.

He wanted to give her a proper answer, but those adorable freckles under her eyebags made him jittery.

 _"Uh- I- umm.. fruits?"_

 _"What?"_ Lena laughed even harder than before.

 _"What do you mean exactly, Scout?"_

"Uhh... there's a bowl of oranges and an apple if you want... it's in the uh... t-the kitchen..." he answered - _finally._

"Really?" She gave him another smile that could've very well been enough to make his heart explode.

 _"Thank you,"_ she gave him a peck on the cheeks, maintaining eye contact with him as her lips parted from him.

"I'll help myself to one right now, if you don't mind."

"I don't."

She nodded and hopped off of his lap, finally giving his member some room to breathe.

He watched as she made her way towards the kitchen, the faint sound of the T.V playing in the background sounded so distant because of how hard his heart was beating against his chest.

Scout didn't understand why he was chosen to be the lover of such a gorgeous woman that was out of his league. He just didn't get it! What did he do to deserve this? He wasn't anyone special, he didn't even attend his classes!

 _Where was he going in life? He didn't even hav_ _e a plan._

Scout's thoughts were put on hold when she returned to him with the bowl of fruits he laid out earlier. In one hand was a clementine, completely peeled of the skin.

 _"Clementines are my favourite, luv'. How'd you know?"_

Scout shrugged, "I dunno. I thought you'd like it." He answered.

Lena smiled at him. Once again, she took a seat on his lap, making him purse his lips.

"Why's that?" She asked, turning towards him.

"Cause... your eyes are orange?" He answered.

Lena's cheeks warmed up for the fourth time today.

 _"That's silly,"_ she told him, _"my eyes are a dull shade of brown, not a lively colour of orange."_

He examined her eyes, trying to see if she was telling the truth or not... and she was... _sort of._

Her eyes were definitely brown, but much lighter and softer than the average.

Scout rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Oh... that's... _weird._ I coulda sworn your eyes were orange earlier."

"That was probably the sun doing its magic on me; with the lighting and all those sparky effects..." Lena trailed off the longer she looked at his eyes, getting lost in them.

 _"Has anyone ever told you how attractive your eyes are?"_ She quietly asked him.

He nodded, "My Ma."

She giggled, _"... Anyone else?"_

He shook his head, "Nope... I don't think so..." his stance dipped down a bit, his eyes wandering away from her's, "I, uh... I didn't talk to a lot of girls growing up. A lotta' them said I was too weird and... _stupid,_ to get one." He revealed.

 _Bullshit._

 **"Complete rubbish, Scout."** She told him with an irate tone, _"You're amazing just the way you are, and it's their loss for not talking to you."_ She took a small piece out of the clementine in her hand, putting it in her mouth.

Scout on the other hand, was left with an unbelieving smile. Here he was, getting told by a lady that was miles out of his league, that he was _amazing_ just the way he was...

"What're you watching on the T.V, luv'?" She asked, turning her head towards the screen.

Scout looked at the T.V as well, "Nothing too cool. It's just baseball." He answered.

She took another strip of the clementine, _"Baseball?"_ She questioned.

He raised a brow, "Yeah. Baseball..."

Lena turned towards him and shrugged.

"... Y'know, the sport where Pitcher's have to throw the ball at the Batter's?"

Lena shrugged.

 _"... The sport that gave birth to the Red Sox?"_

Lena shrugged.

 _"... the sport where you use a baseball bat to hit the baseball across the field... you know — baseball."_ He explained.

Lena shrugged again.

Scout's jaw dropped. "You don't know what baseball is?" He asked, in disbelief.

Lena smiled at him, _"Ohh of course I do, silly!"_ She stuck her tongue out at him, "I was just never an avid fan of it, but I do know the sport, so no worries."

Scout let out a sigh of relief, _"Wow. You had me there for a second, Lena."_

She let out a sly giggle, _"I know I did - the look on your face was priceless!"_

Lena and Scout sat there, watching the sport of Baseball being played on the T.V.

Scout's eyes frequently went away from the T.V just to examine the gorgeous body that was sitting on his lap. From head to toe - she was perfect; smooth skin, from her feet to her face, ultra tone. The arm that he had around the back of her neck pulled her in closer to his chest, giving her head something comfortable that it could lean on.

"Scout?"

"Yeah?"

"May you take off the towel that I wrapped on top?" She asked him.

Scout undid the large bun of a towel off of her head, letting out a moist collection of her shiny, dark brown mane. The scent that was held underneath the towel was amazing, as he took a quick whiff of it.

He took the damp towel off of her head and held it in his hands, examining the refreshment of her fine hair.

"Does it look bad?" She asked.

His eyes widened at her impressive display of hair, "Not even close, Lena. It looks awesome... _do ya mind if I touch it?"_

"Go for it. Scrunch it a bit if you please, or even play with it too - I don't mind."

Scout placed the towel aside on the arm of the couch. He took a thick strand of her hair in his fingers, rubbing the strand with his tips. He was impressed at how soft her hair felt, and how _damp_ it was. The dampness of her hair traveled directly onto his skin. He stretched out the strand for as far as it could go, which stopped down at her shoulder.

"Your hair's long." Scout said.

"Only when wet," she replied, "but my hair gets shorter when it dries up... question: would my hair look better if it was short or longer?"

He continued to stroke her hair down, _"I don't think it matters, Lena."_ He told her, taking another strand of her hair, "Your hair looks awesome either way."

Lena smiled at the compliment, going back to the clementine in her hand.

They continued to watch Baseball... except for Scout, who was still rubbing and playing with her hair, finding her hair much more satisfying than watching home-runs and perfect catches.

Lena didn't mind his hands at all. A small smile would come across her face every time she felt him making twirls with the tips of her hair.

"Do you have any other channels we can watch together?" She suddenly asked.

"Whaddya have in mind?" Scout asked her, looking up from her hair to find a remote.

As he tried spotting the remote, she gave him an answer, "We could watch cartoons, possibly. You know, the newer ones - like the one show that has a talking sponge, a greedy crab, and-"

"The dumb star fish?" He finished for her.

Lena giggled, turning towards him, _"Ye! That one!"_ She exclaimed, "What was the show called?"

"SpongePants? Bobby SpongePants?" He shrugged, "I don't know. I think it was either those two, but yeah, we can watch that... _just need to find out where my remote is."_

Scout, without standing up, tried looking around for the remote, and even though he knew that he would have a much easier time on finding the remote if he could just move around freely, he didn't. This was because Lena was still placed comfortably on his lap - and it looked like she didn't want to budge.

Scout didn't want to ask her to get off his lap, because he had a feeling that she'd be disappointed... _just look at that smile on her face!_

 _No._

 _She was enjoying her seated position, and he did not want to interfere with that._

After some silent seconds passed, Lena turned around with a confused look.

 _"So... you know where the remote is?"_

Scout did a fake search for the item, "Uhh... think it's around here... somewhere..."

Lena looked at him, smirking.

 _"If you need me to get off your lap, then I can do so by all means."_ She told him.

Even she knew that he was respecting her moment of complete zen. She felt guilty, but only _slightly_ because her personal pleasure was a strong and a greedy factor in the choices she made.

Scout gave out a weak chuckle in response, _"Heh. Yeah, maybe that would be a good idea."_

Lena rolled her eyes with a smirk as she hopped off his lap. She shook her hair out, a childish smile on her face as concealed water flew out from the strands. She gasped quietly as she saw a drop of water hit upon his back.

Scout looked up at the roof, feeling at his neck.

 _"Is it raining inside my house, or is that just me?"_

She shook her head, "Sorry. That was _me,_ Scout," she pointed at her hair, _"it's the hair. I shook it out, and a cheeky drop of water managed to hit you."_

"Ohh. Okay," he continued looking for the remote as he explored his living room, "you can keep doing that if you want. My house is your's basically."

Lena couldn't believe him. She couldn't believe how _nice_ he was, "Awfully tempting offer, really... but I have to respect your premises, luv'. No other way about it."

"Alright."

Lena sat down patiently as Scout searched for the remote. She began to peel another clementine while waiting. As she ate away at the sweet fruit, she found herself observing him - picturing him as he was almost an hour ago; shirtless and warm. _Very warm._

 _But most importantly — shirtless._

She never expected his figure to be so toned and _packed_ with taught muscle. She herself got the jitters when she touched his solid core, and the fact that he was warm too only made it _*that*_ much better for her fingers to feel.

Lena bit her lip. She licked over her lips as she continued to observe him.

After some searching, Scout eventually found the remote, which was concealed in between a pillow and the leg of a couch.

"Ey! I found it!" He held the remote in the air, "Now we can finally watch that cartoon you were talking about." He told her.

She clapped her hands, "Brilliant!" She cheered out. She got comfortable with her position, holding the bowl over her stomach, "Sit close to me, Scout. _Please?"_

He didn't know _why_ she was asking him to sit beside her. He'd almost _always_ say 'yes' to a request like that.

Scout sat down beside her, immediately feeling an arm of her's wrap around his waist - pulling him in closer.

"Let's watch some mindless cartoons now..." Lena pecked his cheek, _"Shall we?"_

All that Scout could do was give her a stupidly adorable smile in response.

 ** _x_**

The cartoon as Scout guessed earlier, was indeed called 'Bobby SpongePants'. It followed the whacky adventures of a living sponge, along with his posse of a colourful crew - which included an eight-limbed squid, a greedy crustacean, a starfish and many more.

An hour of cartoon-streaming has passed.

Lena was leaned against Scout's lap, her lower body rested on the couch. There was a drowsy look on her face as the cartoon continued to play, but he was too tired to notice. The bowl of fruits were completely finished, and discarded on the small table in the middle.

And a carol was currently playing on the screen.

 _"'F' is for friends who do stuff together, 'U' is for you and meeee! 'N' is for anywhere and anytime at all,"_

"Down here in the deep blue seaaa..." Scout finished, yawning shortly after. Lena went from sitting on his lap, to using his lap as a pillow. Was she asleep yet?

 _"Hey, Lena. You still up?"_ He asked.

Lena nodded and yawned in response.

 _"Mm... barely."_ She answered, _"I never knew how fun it would be to watch a yellow sponge convince an evil plankton to turn good..."_ she giggled and took a relaxed breath.

 _"... amazing, really."_ She finished, her tone progressively turning groggy.

Scout smiled at her, "Wanna know what else is amazing?"

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Your sleepy voice."_ He answered.

He yawned and stretched himself out, putting his hands back on Lena's waist once he was done stretching.

 _"I could listen to you talk all day, Lena."_

She didn't believe him, obviously. But he was naturally sweet and innocent to not give out corny compliments.

She rolled her eyes with a smile, _"I don't wanna sound like a tosser - but I don't believe you, luv'."_ She said, yawning again, _"And I'm not sleepy."_ She added.

Scout shook his head, "Trust me. I would. And trust me, _you are."_

He grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V from afar, plunging the living room in slight darkness.

Lena would've been afraid, but since Scout was near her, she knew she had nothing to fear.

 _"I..."_ Lena yawned and fluttered her eyes, _"I was watching that..."_ she mumbled. Her eyes were definitely dozing off, and so was she.

 _"Nah, Lena. You were dreaming that,"_ Scout tossed the remote onto a smaller couch and hooked one of his hands under Lena's legs.

 _"'S probably time for you to catch some sleep. You're out of it."_ He told her. He slid his other hand under her upper back, lifting her with a grunt.

Lena purred while being carried by his arms.

 _"Let's just sleep here, Scout."_ She said, almost in a begging tone.

 _"I have a bed that's-"_

 _"Too far away,"_ she interrupted, _"let's just sleep on the couch... please."_ She begged.

Lena was desperate to feel what it was like to sleep with someone she loved. She wanted it badly, and she didn't want any unnecessary stalling either.

"Okay, okay, fine," Scout walked to the other, more larger couch in front of him, setting her down gently upon it. Her body wriggled and squirmed gently as she was laid down. Her eyes were closed and her smile was lazy, and her hands were blindly looking for another pair to hold onto.

"I'm gonna grab a blanket, okay? Be right ba-"

She opened her eyes and pulled onto his wrist, _"No. We don't need it."_

Scout gave her a questioning look, "Why?"

 _"Your body's warm and does all that a blanket's supposed to do, Scout._ _Please! Just... just lay down with me..."_ a pause. She held his wrist tighter.

 _"... just sleep with me."_ She begged.

Scout found no use in complaining with someone who was already half-asleep... of course, he could've just ignored her and carried her to his bed anyways, it would've been easy, given her light weight... but no.

 _She didn't even want a blanket, but rather,_ **him _and only_ him. **

Lena's words put such a warm smile on his face.

Scout took a breath.

"Alright, alright, fine." Scout straightened his body alongside Lena's, getting himself comfortable beside her. He rested his head on his forearm, with his other arm rested against his core, and not even 1 second later of getting into his position, he already felt her hand creeping along his body.

The last time he's slept with a woman (other than his mom) was never. This was his first time sleeping with a woman, and his heart was racing. His heart raced even more when Lena put her whole arm across his chest... his heart almost came to a complete halt when she put her leg on top of his, basically attaching herself to him.

Lena yawned and hugged him harder, _"I love you, Scout."_ She said, rubbing her face in the nook of his neck. He was so warm. It was to the point where it felt almost _magical_ for her to experience someone that she felt so comfortable with.

 _She's never had this happen to her. Her heart was light and beating... properly, for the first time in her life as unbelievable as it sounded._

She then began to mutter along his warm skin, her tone groggy and hazy.

 _"You're amazing... your body's so bloody warm... you're... **very**... sleepy..."_ she trailed off, her eyes closing.

She let out one final yawn before letting out her final words for the evening.

 ** _"... I love you."_**

Scout felt her leg pull him in even closer, and by now, he was basically _encased_ with her - her and her body.

Scout was waiting for her to say something else... but she didn't.

In fact, she was letting out light snores instead, she could feel the soft exhales of her breath hitting against his skin in a comforting rhythm; one that was completely in sync with how he was breathing as well — slow and gentle.

 _"Did she fall asleep that quickly?"_ Scout thought. He made it a goal to move as little as possible with Lena sleeping beside him, as he found it hard to forgive himself if he ruined her peaceful slumber.

Scout unlike Lena, didn't fall asleep immediately. He was a boy who's mind would always be racing and pacing each time of the day. His brain would spark with thoughts of individuals and the actions of what he's done today, and this would prove true.

All that Scout could think about was Lena; the way her hair smelled, how fair her soft skin felt with bruises on top, how gorgeous her smile was, and how she deserved _everything_ after going through such a rough time in her life.

He was left thinking on _how_ he was going to give her that 'everything' that she rightfully deserved.

Lena deserved comfort, attention, passion, happiness, bliss, warmth and most importantly, _she deserved love — **true love.**_

Scout stared at Lena as she slept soundly. Her leg was toppled over his completely, and her arm was strapped across his chest. She was using his neck as a pillow, and her body _barely_ had an inch of seperation from his waist.

Normally, he would've been uncomfortable in his current position, but this was Lena he was sleeping with.

He'd give her his _all_ for her own personal comfort.

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 **Ideally, this part should've came right after Chapter 1, but... _whatever,_ it's Chapter 3 instead. **

**The idea of Tracer sleeping with Scout on a couch really just puts a smile on my face, especially when she's hooking her leg and her arm against his body as tight as she can — uGhH, it's CuTe. Also, the title of this chapter (wokeuplikethis*) comes from that one Playboi Carti track :)**

 **Again, update times for my stories are random now, so I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I'm boutta head out.**


	4. Be Mine

**Warning: Chapter contains Lemon**

 ** _X_**

The window that was left open let a cool spring breeze into the dim living room, affecting all and any that was inside. The breeze tickled the bare feet of a woman that was laid down on a couch, which caused her to shudder, pulling her out of her deep slumber.

The woman let out a drowsy grumble, faintly yawning out the name of a boy... _'Scout'._ She hugged at the air tighter... until she furrowed her brows at the lack of contact she was supposed to be feeling.

There was no one beside her.

 _She felt cold._

That's when she started to notice _his_ disappearance.

She opened her eyes slightly, panic rising in her as she finally noticed that he _indeed,_ was nowhere to be seen.

 _"Scout?!"_ She called out, raising her tone. She raised her head and thrusted the upper half of her body upwards, scanning around for a boy in a red t-shirt...

 _No luck._

 _Now she was worried._

 _"Scout?!"_ She called out again, the panic ever-apparent in her voice. After turning her head and examining the room countless times for him, she finally got to her feet and began to search for him. The woman got up too quickly. The blood rushed to her head, and she let out a groan of dizziness, putting a hand to her temple while walking around his apartment.

 _"Scout? Where are you?!"_ She yelled. The frown that was on her face refused to subside, as it only got stronger the more her attempts were met with failure. She checked the corners of his living room and the bathroom...

 _All except for 2 rooms._

"Scout! Are you in there?" She called out. She waited for a response... _"... can you please say something?"_ She was still unsure of whether or not he was inside. She tapped her foot on the ground nervously. She waited for a response... his voice... _anything._

... no response.

A worried sigh escaped her mouth. She knocked on the door and waited, but instead of staying closed like she expected it to be, the bulky door slowly swung open instead.

There was a heap of clothes on the floor, a cabinet and a small bed in the corner. There was a table nearby the door, which had a computer and its bulky monitor plugged in. There were little items of importance cluttered around its surroundings.

 _"Must be his room."_ The woman assumed. There was a feeling inside of her that urged her to look around his room even more, but she didn't want to invade his privacy like this. She turned around and made her way back to the living room, forgetting about the other door to her side.

"He must be outside if anything... _I'm sure he'll come back."_ She said with a hopeful tone. She sighed and took a seat on a small couch across from the one she slept on. As she sat however, she spotted a piece of paper that was laid face down on the couch. Curious, she stood up and decided to examine it, flipping it around.

She was surprised to see that there was _something_ written on the other side.

The paper read:

 _'Morning Lena! (Afternoon. Whenever your waked up) Its Jeremy (Scout - the coolest guy in the world) just wanna let you know that Im at work until 5 PM...'_

A smile came came across her face in an instant. _"Thank goodness! He's just at work, Lena,"_ she sighed, _"I'm fine."_

She continued reading.

 _'... Im gonna be home soon dont worry. Also wanna let you know that you can do anything inside my house. Go crazy!! If your hungry theres food inside the frige and drinks to._ _And your clothes are at a lawndromat store if your thinking about that. And enjoy your brekfist!'_

"Breakfast too?" Lena smiled and continued to read the flattering letter.

 _'... AND DONT BE SCARED. THERES NO GHOSTS OR CREEPY SPIDERS AROUND MY HOUSE! They wouldnt go after you anyways, cuz your too pretty for them!'_

Lena continued to smile, blushing warmly at Jeremy's letter, especially at the end. Even if she had to wince her eyes a bit just to see the poorly written words, she appreciated that he took the time to write this out for her.

Lena still couldn't believe that this was happening to her. It's been _years_ since she's had someone cook breakfast for her, much less _offer_ food for her. She was given free reign of his house until he came home and he even dropped her clothes off at a laundromat store.

He was so pure and so _honest_ about his affection towards her, and knowing this only made her want to see him more.

With a sense of relief finally being instilled into her, she folded the letter in two and held it close to her heart with two hands. She continued to walk around his house, making her way to the kitchen where she scanned around for the 'brekfist' that he made for her.

And there it was.

On the table, a plate of sunny-side eggs, some pieces of toast and orange juice could be seen in an organized manner. A spoon, fork and a knife was placed on the plate as well.

Seeing the food on the table made her want to cry.

 _What did she to do to deserve him?_

Lena let out a sudden sniffle as she wiped at her eyes, trying to will the tears away. She managed for the most part, but some stubborn ones made it out of her. Still sniffling with a clueless smile on her face, she took a seat beside the table and collected her emotions before continuing on.

She was focused on finishing the breakfast that was made for her, only feeling 'full' once she moved on to the pieces of toast. Minutes passed, and she soon found herself chewing on the last portion of the sunny-side eggs.

 _She longed the taste of sunny-side eggs... it was her favourite._

She wiped her mouth with some tissue paper that was nearby, feeling extremely satisfied and pleasured that she _finally_ had a proper breakfast, and what topped it all off was the sip of orange juice she got from her cup.

She let out a pleasant sigh as the juice went straight down her system, giving her throat a nostalgic feeling of refreshment... and _joy._

 _Real joy!_

 ** _x_**

Lena felt obligated to wash the dishes that were inside the sink. It was a decent amount of plates, cups and utensils, but not a _terrible_ amount. But it didn't matter to her, because she'd do it regardless of the amount.

During her time as a prostitute that was living with a cruel owner, she was forced to do his and his partners dishes. Didn't matter who's it was, what it was, _but she did it, and she had no say in it - ever. _Of course, after a while, she got sick of doing the dishes of the men that thoroughly abused and fucked her every night, but with no place to go and no one to look out for her, what could she do?

... after a while... _years and months_ of having the same routine done to her every other day of the week, she got tired and _finally_ decided to do what she's been wanting to do since she's been forced to take up the life as a prostitute.

As an early teenager, she always looked down on the individuals who took their own lives away, but years went by and she was finally caught doing what she preached.

It was a rainy day, and she mustered up the courage to finally do 'it', to take her own life by the use of a slow slice to her own wrist... to expose the warm vein to the chilled air... _to finally end it all._

 _But before she could do it... he happened..._

 _ **Scout** , happened._

She remembered dropping the knife.

 ** _x_**

Lena dried her hands at the cloth that was nearby and made her way inside the living room. She looked up at the clock,

 ** _1:30 P.M._**

Lena giggled with a roll of her eyes.

 _"Goodness, I must've slept like a baby in his arms... I wonder what he thinks of a heavy sleeper like me."_ She smiled at the thought of him and felt butterflies flying everywhere inside! No doubt, her slumber with him was one of the best- _no-_ _THE BEST_ night she's ever experienced... what she wouldn't give to have another night like that with him.

Her smile grew even larger when she realized that she had _many_ more opportunities to spend time cuddling with him.

She couldn't wait for him to come home. She couldn't wait to see his smile. She couldn't wait to feel the warmth of his fingers. She couldn't wait to see him!

As she kept thinking of him, she found herself inspecting the exterior of his T.V.

A slight cringe on her face. There wasn't a huge amount of dust on the television, but she had a bad case of OCD when it came to cleaning up stuff, and there was an annoying amount of dust that was just... _sitting there!_

 _It irritated her!_

 _"Oh my... he wasn't lying about 'spring' cleaning,"_ she swiped the dust off with a flick of her hand, _"he needs it!"_ She paused and gasped to herself.

 _"... I have an idea! I'll do it for him!"_ She said, finding a way to be productive.

Lena figured that she would begin cleaning up his house by picking up any items that looked out of place. It didn't take her long to find one. The remote was off of the table, and she placed it back on. There was a pillow behind a small couch nearby the window. She put it back on the small couch.

And the best one yet, there was an awkwardly placed **book** that was pressed up against the wall and the table, which the T.V. was on.

She let out a girly shriek at the sight of dust getting all over her fingers. _She couldn't stand it. Absolutely not!_ She looked for a pair of gloves inside of his kitchen, but no luck to be had. She looked for a pair of gloves inside his living room and of all places, she found it there!

 _"Oh yeah,"_ Lena put the gloves on her hand.

 _"Scout definitely needs some spring cleaning."_

 ** _x_**

Lena really made her impact _felt_ in this house, despite the limited amount of time she's spent inside.

On the computer (which Scout allowed her to use, as written in his silly note) was a website that Lena had went to so she could listen to the music she liked as she was cleaning up his living room... as well as his kitchen. She was getting lost in the beautiful chorus of the same song she was singing in the shower yesterday. It was her favourite song despite what her past life had to show for it.

But she was sure that she'd be able to live up to the song's lyrics as long as she lived by his side.

As Lena was cleaning his house, she scavenged around his cupboards for any cleaning sprays, and fortunately she found one... just _1_ though, and it was full too.

Scout obviously didn't do much cleaning...

She turned the sink's knob all the way to the left, letting the water run over her hands until it turned warm. She then let the dusty cloth be ridden of the dust and the dirt it picked up from the various furniture that was around the areas of his apartment. The warm water washed all the unclean particles away after a minute of cleansing. She wringed the cloth dry of the water, but making sure that it was damp enough for another session of a wipe down.

She walked back to the living room, spray and cloth in her hand, scanning for the next piece of furniture to be cleaned.

Lena so far, cleaned off the dusty surface of the T.V, almost making it seem pristine with the bright grey it had been manufactured with. The table that was beneath the T.V was also sparkly clean, the reflection of the outside lights clearly visible among the mesmerizing black surface. The table that held the remote was also clean, its transparent glass having a bit more _shine_ than it usually had.

Other than cleaning furniture, she also discarded a ton of items that had awkward placement around his house, which ranged from empty water bottles to tiny scraps of paper to empty ball pens.

 _And that was just his living room!_

"What else can I clean?" She asked herself.

It was hard to think when the lyrics of her favourite song was blasting from the computer, so she decided that it could wait until the song came to an end.

She placed the damp cloth and the cleaning spray down on the table, plumping down against his soft couch with a relaxed sigh.

She looked up at the clock,

 ** _3:00 P.M._**

2 more hours until Scout came home.

In between her cleaning session, she brushed her teeth with a spare toothbrush he had underneath the sink. She washed her face with cold water and left the bathroom, completely refreshed and ready to clean his house even more.

As she sat slouched down against his couch, she noticed that she still had his shirt on... _which was very baggy on her petite frame._ She was still in her undergarments, but technically it was Scout's, because she was wearing the boxers he's lended to her.

She's never been so comfortable sitting on a couch. Pair it up with the fact that the songs she liked were playing in the background as well, then she could've considered this life at its peak!

She grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and took in the smell of it.

She fell in love!

 _"Fuck me,_ I already love his shirt," she mumbled to herself, taking in the casual aroma that it had on its soft fabric. It smelled like it had been in freshly cut grass all day, which was an odd smell for some people, but to Lena, it reminded her of the times she used to roll around in the grass. Those were the times when life wasn't stressful. Those were the times she wished she had back.

She was glad that the mere presence of his t-shirt reminded her about such good times... she was aiming to begin an unlimited chain of good memories with Scout, and she was certain that it could be done.

 ** _x_**

Lena was still seated comfortably on his couch, curled up into a ball and hugging onto a pillow because she wished that it was Scout she was hugging onto instead.

She was absolutely caressing the pillow as if it was _him;_ palming, rubbing, purring... _hell, she was even talking to it too!_

She yawned softly and fluttered her eyes.

 _".. I wanna sleep with you until I feel better, Scout..."_ she mumbled unknowingly, hugging onto the pillow tighter.

She was unknown of the fact that this pillow wasn't Scout, but she couldn't care less because of how happy she felt at the moment.

She buried her face onto the pillow, _"Mmm, Scout... I wanna have tea and cookies with you. I wanna wake up to your goofy, adorable smile every day."_

As seconds passed, her eyes fluttered even more, and as minutes passed, her eyes were shut completely. Her mouth lazily opened, letting out soft breaths that could pass off as a gentle sigh.

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _*Scout's POV*_**

Scout parked his car in his regular spot, in front of his window that was on the first floor, and he parked it _properly_ this time. Things were so much easier to do when he wasn't in a rush... _and less stressful when he wasn't saving prostitutes from a damnable future of torment._

"Thank God I picked her up." He mumbled.

Scout got home late. He didn't keep to what he wrote in the note that he left for Lena. He mentioned he'd be home at 5 P.M, but it was 7 P.M right now!

He turned the engine of his car off, and in one hand, he carried 1 of the 5 bags outside. He walked over to the other door and slid all 4 bags of the beauty store accessories onto his wrist. With his hands pretty full, he still managed to manually lock the doors of his car.

He made his way towards the apartments entrance and did his routinely routine of unlocking the door that lead to the actual lobby, despite how full his hands were. He walked into the lobby, giving a polite nod to the teller that was by the counter. He walked straight towards the elevator and made a left, going for the end of the halls because that was where his room was... _and that was where Lena - a woman whom he loved - was currently inside._

He settled the plastic bag of food down and swiftly unlocked the door with the correct key. He put the keychain back in his pockets and took hold of the plastic bag in his free hand.

He opened the door with a slight nudge of his elbow...

 _And there she was. Lena; sound, calm, sleeping, and... hugging onto a pillow?_

Scout smiled at the sight of her.

 _"She's still asleep?"_ He walked inside and kicked off his shoes, setting down the bags of women's accessories down on the kitchen table. But when he did so, he was quick to notice that the dishes that were inside his sink earlier this morning were completely gone! And his kitchen just looked _cleaner in general!_

He set down the food on the table as well, "Lena musta cleaned the kitchen... what a cool girl!"

The lights were turned on for some reason, and Scout remembers the lights being switched off when he left the house. He came to the conclusion that she must've woken up earlier, but went back to sleep.

When he walked in his small living room, he flipped the light-switch off, because that would certainly help Lena catch a more comfortable sleep. The lights turned off, and he noticed that the screen of his computer was dimly lit. He walked closer and noticed the overlay of a website on the page, a website where videos could be streamed freely with any device that was capable of doing so.

He then turned towards Lena, who was curled in a ball, hugging _tightly_ against a small pillow. He smiled at her sleeping figure, deciding to take a seat next to her on the extra space that the couch provided. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, so he simply just adored the sound of her gentle snores and observed the casual lift of her chest every time she would do so.

Scout sighed as he got comfortable in his seated position. He gently fondled with Lena's short, wavy hair - holding the loose curled tips in his hand, stroking it, _feeling_ the exquisite softness of it. He moved onto another strand and did the same until he reached the root of her hair, close to her face.

He didn't want to risk waking her up with the touch of his hand... but at the same time he _really_ wanted to feel her face.

 _She looked so pleasant to touch._

Scout could hear his own heartbeat thudding wildly against his chest as his fingers got closer to her rose-tinted cheeks.

 _"How do I keep my hands off ya, Lena?"_ He whispered to her.

He gently lingered a finger over her cheek... another one, lingering for longer this time, and going all the way to the corner of her soft lips.

The feel of her soft skin gave him goosebumps. She was amazing - even when she was sleeping.

He felt the corner of her lips moving against his finger. He gently retracted and moved towards her cheek. He swivelled his finger against her cheek, slowly and softly in a calm circular motion - adorning her.

 _Sleeping beauty has been woken up._

 _"... mmmph..."_ she groaned out. Her eyes fluttered with a soft yawn, _"... hm...?"_ She looked at the pillow that was held tightly in her arms, then looked around some more. It was as if she was an alien on a foreign planet, slowly examining her surroundings as none of it felt _real_ to her.

She was used to waking up with cold arms, with nothing to hug onto except the men that used her body for each and every day — the intention of _love_ appearing as nothing but mere imagination.

 _And she certainly wasn't accustomed with having a kind-spoken voice as her alarm clock._

 _"You look gorgeous, Lena."_ A soft voice muttered.

Lena's eyes narrowed as she heard the voice.

Her stare focused on what looked to be a pair of clothed legs casually angled against the surface of the couch she was on. She followed north of what... _who ,_ the legs were connected to.

Her eyes were calmly introduced to another pair. The eyes were different in colour. Naturally, light blue, but 2 shades darker because of the lack of light that was around it. The colour was sharp, and mesmerizing to linger on. The eyes were full of emotion - emotion that was directed at her.

 _"Scout...?"_ She mumbled unknowingly, as that was the only name that came to mind when she opened her mouth.

She was hoping this wasn't a dream.

She was hoping fate wasn't playing a cruel game on her.

She was hoping it was him... and hope is an important tool in seeing what one wants.

 _"... S-Scout...?"_

"Nope." Scout parted a loose bang away from her face, _"It's the tooth fairy. Cause you're too damn sweet to be sleeping on the couch."_

Lena gave out a sudden burst of uncontrollable happiness; truly wild and untamed as she'd like to be one day.

 _"Scout-!"_ Lena wrapped her slim arms around the chest of Scout, burying her face against him as she felt the urge to cry.

"Where've you been?!" She cried out, her speech mushed because of how close her mouth was to his t-shirt.

"Work." Scout answered. He welcomed her arms with ease and pulled her in closer, "Thought you read it on the paper I left ya."

 _"I thought you went up and disappeared before seeing the paper!"_ Lena stressed out, sighing against his chest. Her hands caressed the back of his shirt and the small of his neck with casual greed.

She found enticing comfort when she inhaled his addictive fragrance. She exhaled softly and looked up at him with a wary face, _"... I missed you so much, Scout. I barely had anything to do. And I had no one to sleep with as well, s-so... I- I..."_ she sighed embarrassingly as she looked at the pillow near her thigh.

 _"... I pretended that the pillow was you, and that I'd have a comfortable sleep, and..."_ she took a deep breath and returned to hugging him.

 _"... I hate it when you leave."_ She whispered.

Scout frowned at her disappointment, "I'm sorry, Lena. But I had to go to work." He said, _hating_ the fact that time spent at work meant time away from her.

"I... I _really_ wanted to stay in bed-"

 _"The couch."_ She corrected.

He paused. "... _yeah, the couch._ I wanted to stay with you, but I... I couldn't." He gulped, "I'm so sorry, Lena. But, I promise I'll talk to my boss about giving me a few day offs so I can spend some time with you." He said, "Whatever you wanna do on my free day, _you get to choose, cause I got a feeling it's gonna be cool, and that it's gonna put a gorgeous little smile on your face..."_

He smiled at her and gently stroked his thumb over her cheek. She responded to his touch with a breathtaking smile.

Scout let out a breath at the wonderful sight.

 _"... I wanna see you smile, Lena... I... f_ _eel all weird inside whenever you do... but... i-it's the good type of weird. Y'know?"_

Lena found the left side of his chest with her palm, gently pressing down on the thudding area. She could feel the hard beats of his heart hammering from inside his chest. Her heart started to beat as well, because she's never been so addicted to a man in all her years of being roughly handled by one.

 _His loving treatment was what she desired for so long. The frantic beats of her heart was proof of it._

 _"... just say you love me, Scout."_ She whispered, almost in a begging tone. She needed to hear it - as much times as her ears would allow it.

Lena's face was so close with Scout's. Their lips were practically _touching._ All that was needed for connection was a slight forward lean, and sooner or later-

 _"I love you, L-"_

She smothered him silent with her lips, eyes closing softly. Fortunately for him, he's already had some experience on making out with her from yesterday night.

His lips moved just fine against her's.

Lena decided that she wanted even _more_ from Scout. She showed how desperate she was by grabbing the collar of his t-shirt, breaking up the kiss to tell him _exactly_ what she wanted from him.

Lena gave his body a quick rundown with her stare and looked at him with a pair of excited eyes.

 _"On the bed, or on the couch, luv'?"_ She asked with a lustful smile.

For a moment, he didn't know what she was talking about, but when he saw how narrow and sharp her eyes were, he finally realized what she was asking for.

He let out a breathless gasp.

 _"Are-are you sure?"_

Lena bit her lips and caressed his neck.

 _"... please."_ She begged with a whisper.

He gulped. He didn't want to advance things so quickly with her, given her horrible past as a prostitute. He was afraid that having sex would remind her about her past, and he didn't want to hurt her.

He sighed nervously, already seeing a frown at the corner of her lips.

"Lena..." he looked at her, and saw a frown taking over her face. "... I don't wanna do anything that reminds you of what you went through." He said, "I wanna take you away from that life. I wanna make you happy.."

She found his hand with her's and grabbed onto it gently.

"Scout, please... doing this will help ease my mind off the past..." she pouted her lips at him. "Please. Just do this for me. Just this once." She begged.

Scout felt her hand rubbing at his cheeks, then his jaw, and after a couple seconds of silence - his chest.

"... I... I've never..." He paused awkwardly, unable to look at her in the eyes. His eyes traveled down to the couch instead.

Lena cupped his jaw and made him look back up at her.

"Finish your sentence." She whispered, keeping her hand on his jaw and a finger at the corner of his lips.

Her eyes were commanding, attractive, and had the power to completely mess the beat of his heart.

 _"... I've never done this before."_ His cheeks blushed as he saw the smile that creeped up to her face.

If it was anyone's virginity that Lena wanted to take, it was Scout's. He was so pure and innocent, and his heart was full of good intentions... it would be a crime for him to remain a stranger to the joy of sensual, _sexual_ intercourse.

"No need to be embarrassed about being a virgin, Scout..." she slowly ran a hand through his hair, "... I'll help you lose it."

Slowly, Lena's free hand went to the zipper of his pants, and the eye contact she maintained with him remained strong and focused. She wanted to see his reactions to her intimate gestures. She wanted to see his pleasure come out; raw or sensual - it wouldn't matter.

She wanted to hear him moan.

Scout was unable to resist the way that she was working on him. He gave out a quiet exhale as her hand touched on the bulge that was pressed up against his undergarment. He was breathing quickly now, and he had his hands idle as she was doing it. The only thing he could do was feel, and breathe at a slow, tense pace, and observe the pleasure that she was bringing onto him.

She unzipped his zipper and pointed at the hem of his shirt.

"Take off the shirt, Scout." She whispered, her eyes still trained on his. She then hoisted a leg over his so she could have both to the side of him.

He felt the increased tension of her crotch against his. He also did as she told him to - no questions asked. He placed the shirt to the side of him and watched as her hands felt at his developed core muscles. She loved his abs. Her fingers crawled at the hard, toned skin of his abdomen, going down until she reached his waistline.

She finally broke eye contact with him so she could pull down the waistband of his pants. She lifted herself slightly and pulled down his waistband. It ended up dropping down to his knees.

His cheeks fired up as he started to sweat.

He could feel the smooth skin of her thighs touching against his own, and he could feel how _exposed_ he felt with only his boxers between his and her crotch. The feeling only intensified when the blood started to travel to his groin, slowly rising with strong loads of it filling the hardening member.

Lena could feel the imprint of his length stiffening below her. She exhaled calmly, in a seductive manner, which only made his arousal more noticeable.

She decided it was time.

Lena put her fingers on the waistband of Scout's boxers and pulled down. He grunted quietly as the lining of it struggled to slide off the tip of his length, but with some persistence and a harder pull, she managed.

He was now completely nude below her.

His member stood stiff and proud. A quick examination by her, and she could tell that he was a smidge over the average - a healthy 6 inches, and his girth was decent as well, able to fully provide a proper grip for her body and her mouth. She wasn't disappointed in his slightly above average measurements, but she was expecting him to be a tiny bit longer because of his handsome physique.

Still, she was already drooling at the sight of him, so she had no complaints.

Scout on the other hand, suddenly felt very insecure about himself.

 _Was he too small? Had she seen better? What was he going to do to make this pleasurable for her? What was she going to do to him? What if she found him boring?!_

 _"W-w-what do I do now?"_ He nervously asked, cheeks flaring and heart thudding as he stared back at her.

"You?" Lena giggled and shook her head, "I'll tell you when to jump in but... but for now..." she licked the palm of her hand and stared at him, _"sit quiet and enjo_ _y. We'll both feel amazing after this is done, and better yet, we can sleep off the rush together when we're finished."_

Lena landed her hand on the tip of his member, feeling and swivelling around its erected form.

 _"Ah..."_

She heard a sharp gasp come out from him, and she felt a slight shiver from his body. She smirked at his pleasure and rubbed him quicker, the saliva on her hand spreading steadily over his length. She rubbed him at a steady pace, going up and down, so far _loving_ the feel of him against her hand.

Lena felt a hand of Scout placed against her thigh, and soon, the other one as well. His fingers tensed against her skin as she rubbed harder, which almost could've been considered a grab if his grip was tighter.

 _"How are you feeling so far, luv'?"_ She asked, finally meeting his eyes, "Enjoying it?"

Scout pursed his lips as he suppressed a moan.

 _"Mmh..."_ he nodded with a quiet exhale.

Lena didn't like how he was trying to keep in his moans. She deserved to hear it, and he deserved to let it out... she knew just what to do in order to reach this goal.

Her rubbings came to a sudden stop, which was followed by the relieved exhale of Scout. He looked at her with a breathless face, his cheeks still holding the colour of a slight pink on them.

She found him so sweet. He was so adorable, the way he would blush whenever she touched him. She wished he was her's forever.

Lena stood up from his thighs and pulled him into a kiss, using her free hand to caress his warm cheeks. He returned the favour by caressing her as well. His hands felt at her waist, tracing her curvy figure until his fingers felt at her shoulders. He went up and down her figure again and stopped at her lower back, feeling the hem of the baggy white t-shirt covering her soft skin.

He broke out of the kiss, an action that was returned with her confused stare.

 _"I.. I-I'm gonna take off the shirt... uh, y-your's, I meant,_ _"_ he whispered.

 _She loved his stutters too. It only added to that adorable persona of his._

 _"Do it while we're kissing."_ She smothered back to his lips and waited for him to follow through.

Scout found the hem of her shirt and slowly, steadily began to pull it off of her. She broke the kiss for a quick second and sped up the process herself, taking a large hold of the shirt and tossing it to the side.

She lunged back for his lips and kissed hard, doing her best to press her little-sized breasts against his chest. The sharpness of her nipples forced him to shudder as he kissed, turning more into a growl. She pressed harder against him and cut away from his lips again.

 _"Touch it, Scout. Press on it. Both of them."_ She muttered.

He felt at the underside of her breasts, grasping them in his hands. His fingers squeezed gently at the surface of her breasts, kneading them both as if he was playing with dough.

Lena loved it.

She purred and moaned out in joy, wanting him to continue with his gentle caress. As he grabbed and squeezed onto her breasts, his fingers nipped at one of her sharp nipples. She felt a tantalizing shock run within her chest, which caused her body to shudder in return. A sharp gasp slithered out of her right after.

 _"Mmm-!"_ She bit her lip to suppress her moan, _"My breasts, Scout. Touch it,"_ she giggled, _"bite it!"_ She said with an excited smile, _"I'd like you to do this many times, luv'."_

Scout nodded. He paused for a second, holding her breasts as he looked up at her.

She returned his stare.

 _"What happened?"_ She questioned. She had a huge amount of disappointment to show if he was to quit now...

 _Thankfully, he didn't._

"Nothing..." he gulped, "I just..." he sighed, smiling at her beauty.

 _"I just can't believe I'm doing this with you, cause you're so friggin' gorgeous and, and..."_

His brain stopped working. His heart was in full control now, and his heart wanted to obey Lena's wants, complete it to the best of his abilities.

 _"I don't even know if this is real or not."_ He told her. It was in the form of a nervous whisper.

His words were making her heart throb tremendously.

 _"Oh, Scout..."_ she held his face with both hands and pulled him into a quick kiss, breaking apart soon after.

She touched foreheads with him and whispered, _"Make me moan, Scout..."_ one of her hands snaked down towards her crotch, a movement that his eyes followed.

 _"Touch me..."_ she rubbed at her crotch, going down south until she forced a gasp out of herself, _"... touch me everywhere." _

Scout nodded and took a nervous breath before advancing. He leaned further back on the couch, and she leaned further in. She lifted herself off of his crotch and he moved his fingers to where her hands were — _edged against her clit._

He felt her. She was wet, soft, and very willing to welcome his fingers inside. He exhaled shakily as he touched her clit, and she did too.

 _"Hnh... I'll make it easier for you..."_

Lena got off his lap and laid back on the space that the couch provided. Her neck rested against the armrest of the couch. She giggled as she saw him shadowed above her, biting the tip of her finger because of how anxious she was for him to start working on her.

Scout advanced towards her, but only up to her waist. Her crotch was still being covered by the boxers that he's lended to her, but she quickly removed it herself and tossed it away.

Scout took a deep breath.

Here she was; completely _naked_ below him... she looked amazing, as if she was sculpted by the exclusive paint brush of God.

Scout's face was near her clit. It was a bright pink pleasure part of Lena, completely shaved and just plain _attractive_ in general. In fact, her whole body was plain attractive in general, especially from the top view that he had.

Her chest, her breasts, even if not that big, were still beautiful to him. The purity of her skin, the curve of her hips, the area of her crotch, the pink entrance of her walls, her smooth legs, and her adorable face... all of it made him harder than rock.

Lena took a peek at Scout, still biting onto a finger. "Touch it first, Scout."

Scout looked up at her, "Do I just rub it, and... _stuff?"_ He ended uncertainly, jittery because of how new he was to this.

She nodded, _"Mhm."_ A dangerous smile curled on her lips shortly after, _"After this, I wanna do more with you."_

Scout moved a finger towards Lena's clit, which immediately forced a gasp out of her. She twitched her crotch as well. He took this as a sign that he was off to a good start.

He pressed just a little bit harder on her clit and began to rub. He also used 1 more finger to rub at her, and it proved to be one of the best choices he's made today, because she was purring like a kitten when he was doing it.

Sweet, soft sounds of her pleasure began teasing at the air, entering Scout's ears. He took her moans as a command to do her _better._

 _He wanted to make her moan louder._

A lazy smile took over her lips as she tilted her head towards the roof, eyes closed in comforting bliss. Her crotch slowly lifted up and down as he rubbed, picking up in pace the longer he did it. She pursed her lips tight and closed her eyes even tighter as she felt him making _perfect_ circles against her.

Her breaths heightened. She felt herself dripping. She exhaled deeply and raised her arm over her forehead, _"Put your fingers in, Scout.. mmh.. put it in.."_ she mumbled out in a dreamy tone. Her mind was hazy with pleasure and her mouth was ready to let out a wave of groans.

But surely, she was asking too much of him. This was the first time he's ever done something like this, and she was already expecting him to deliver her to the promised land... foolish, but she was already addicted to the touch of him.

Scout heard her loud and clear. She didn't specify which finger to put in, and his left hand wasn't doing too much staying idle on the inside of her thighs, so he decided to use it. He used two fingers on his left hand to rub at her clit, and two fingers on his right to stick inside her.

Lena was moist, loose, and very _warm._ Her walls were inviting to the foreign contact of Scout's fingers and vice versa with the feel of her walls. He couldn't quite describe the feel of her walls... _but all he knew was that it felt **good**._

Lena gasped at the feel of Scout's fingers entering her. She almost **screamed** when he turned his fingers upside down, because he was _this_ close to finding her 'G' spot. She didn't even tell him where it was!

 _"Mm, Scout- **Ughh!** "_ A pleasuring feeling from his fingers interrupted her. She gasped, a goofy smile drawled on her face. _"Scout! Go deeper.."_ she pleaded, unable to control the emotion that was pouring out of her. With how much she was depending on his fingers to carry her to the promised land, it was like she was his puppet, and he was the master, pulling all the strings that made her function so properly.

 _She hasn't ever felt like this. She's never had the pleasure of being stimulated when she did prostitution... and all of this was being defied by a virgin, nonetheless._

A polite, respectful, caring individual that went by the alias of 'Scout'... _a virgin._

 _"I love you, Scout.."_ she giggled and purred out, _"I love you."_

Scout smiled. He did as she told him to, putting his fingers deeper inside of her, but only a smidge.

 _He was there. She could feel it._

Lena gasped as her mouth took on an 'O' shape, _"Rub! RUB IT, SCOUT,"_ she begged. She was desperate to reach her orgasm... luckily, her wish was going to be granted.

Scout rubbed his two fingers upon the roof of Lena's walls... _and wow. Scout's neighbours might have been woken up by her screams._

Lena shot her head back to the armrest of his couch, whining loudly at the ceiling. With the way he was adorning her 'G' spot, and with the addition of his other fingers rubbing at her clit - _making **perfect** circles with every 2 seconds that passed - she was bound to orgasm soon. _

_"Keep going... keep going.. hngh.."_ her chest heaved up and down at a steady pace. Her breaths were shaky and her thighs began to tighten.

Her breaths hitched.

An endless amount of silent gasps escaped her mouth. Her head shot forward off of the armrest. She closed her eyes tight and had her mouth in a shaky, unstable 'O' shape for about 3 intense seconds before screaming out...

 _"SCOUT!!!!"_

He looked up at her with a confused look.

 _"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum-!"_

 _... at least he knew what that meant._

Her hips began to twitch and spaz. Her head slowly fell back on the armrest. Her silent gasps began turning into exasperated groans. This startled Scout, but he remained calm, and continued observing the intense amount of bliss that was coursing throughout her body. He kept rubbing and rubbing at her walls until he felt a thick wet coat of something _wet_ sliming his working fingers.

Her exasperated groans then turned into a barrage of breathless moans that were _filled_ with pleasure and _intense_ satisfaction. 

It was at this moment, that Scout knew what _true,_ genuine happiness sounded like. 

The air was filled with Lena's wails of pleasure. Her intense howls and the unique softness of her voice was the best sound that Scout has ever heard. He'd gladly give another one of his nights to hear her moan like this. 

The overwhelming amount of fluid he forced out of her made him retract his fingers from her sweet walls, and when he did, a streaming river poured out.

Short, quick streams of Lena's fluid shot out of her walls and onto Scout's wrist. He paid no concern towards his furniture that was getting stained by her juices, because he was treating her ejaculation as an actual blessing. With that being said, he observed as she let out her river.

Her face was scrawled in bliss, her chest was heaving up and down rapidly, as was her waist as well. Her legs twitched slightly too, and her clitoris was free to spray wherever it wanted to.

Scout took notice of her heaving waist, and decided to lay a comforting hand on it.

 _"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here,"_ he whispered, to which she lazily nodded to, her body still twitching.

Her eyes were still closed, and sharp sparks of pleasure kept emitting in her lower body. She tried her best to relax, but it wasn't enough. Luckily, Scout was there to help her.

He kept a hand placed on her stomach and another one on her cheek. Her cheeks were flushed and **hot** to the touch. The surface of her cheek seemed to meld with his hand nicely, fusing with no struggles. It was like his hand was meant to stay there. His body was angled over her, and his lips neared her ear.

 _"Shh, shh. Relax,"_ he whispered to her.

Lena pursed her lips and moaned softly, her body gently spazzing because of the tingles his voice gave her. She blindly found his upper back with both hands, and grabbed onto it. She pulled him closer, pulled him into a hug, which absolutely did _wonders_ for her relaxation. With someone to grab onto, her shakiness slowly began to fade away.

Scout felt her stomach heaving less and less the longer his hand was placed on it. He gently stroked her cheek with his hand and kissed her earlobe, trying to give as much comfort as humanly possible to her.

His lips left her earlobe and he whispered to her again. _"My couch is wet... My hands are wet... heh, but I don't care, cause you're happy."_

Lena let out an adorable giggle at Scout's timely wittiness. Her rapid breaths slowly began to dwindle. Her twitches began to go away too. She felt his hand rubbing at her stomach. He was making smoothening patterns over her and she absolutely loved it.

Scout stroked her cheek once more, finally getting to hear relaxation from her breaths. He slowly caressed her face and kissed her again, this time on the cheeks.

 _"How'd I do?"_ He whispered.

Lena purred in return, unable to say a word. She found the sides of his face with both her hands and slowly began to rub. His face was smooth against her hands, and his cheeks were just about as flared as her's.

 _"No one's ever done this for me, Scout."_ She mumbled in a recovering tone, her eyes lazily meeting his.

Scout had to put the conversation on pause for a second.

He stood up and pulled both his pants and boxers back up to his waist. His hard-on was still _very_ apparent beneath his pants, because Lena was still naked and soft beneath him, but he guessed it was going to happen some other day... _or maybe even the next morning._

And now that he had a proper top view of her body, he could stand witness to the aftermath of her orgasm.

Scout's red t-shirt was tucked in the corner of the couch. Lena's shirt was ignorantly tossed to the side. The boxers he gave her seemed to have been caught by her fluid juice, and so did his floor. A small, but noticeable patch of her cum was on his couch, and the pillows were crumpled too.

And finally, the main event - _Lena._

She looked exhausted, but he knew it was a facade. He knew by the smile that was on her face, that she was mentally swimming in the clouds of heaven.

 _"You're so beautiful."_ He muttered unknowingly. He bent over her and tucked both of his arms under her exhausted body. "Let's sleep on a bed. You deserve it." He said.

She liked the sound of that. _"Carry me?"_ She squeaked in response.

"Always." He let out a grunt as he carried the light woman off of his couch. A soft, contagious giggle left her as she found herself suspended in the air. He held her in his arms, and while he carried her, her body curled up. He couldn't believe how smooth her bare skin felt.

He couldn't believe she was forced to go through prostitution.

Scout opened the door to his room. He quietly closed the door with the bump of his waist. He walked over to his bed and carefully laid her down.

She rested on one of his pillows, her eyes focusing in on his attractive abs. _"I totally forgot about it_ _, luv'."_ She yawned out. _"I'm sorry."_

"What for?" He asked, genuinely confused at what she was saying.

 _"Your virginity."_ She answered.

"Oh," Scout smiled and laid himself beside her, "we'll do it whenever you wanna do it... I'm not gonna force anything on you." He was being truthful about it too. Losing the virginity he's kept for a long 20 years wasn't even considered on his to-do list when he looked at her.

He just wanted to make sure she was happy. 

And what he said reminded her of what she said to him just a few minutes ago.

 _'No one's ever done this for me.'_

Lena sighed and latched an arm onto Scout's chest. "Do you have work in the morning?"

He shrugged, "Jeez. I hope not.. hm. I'm gonna have to ask Espion if I can get a few more day offs."

 _"Who's Espion?"_ She asked, yawning shortly after.

"Hm? Oh. Espion's my boss. Sorry. Gonna ask him if I can get a day off tomorrow."

"Why?"

"So I can spend the day with you."

It was a sincere response with no hesitation at all. This only made her wanna hug him harder... and she did, because she was new to this type of affection, and she wasn't willing to regard it as something she could just throw away. But she did feel a little sense of guilt kicking in. She knew the importance of working in life... as well as the penalties of ignoring it.

 _She was a product of it after all. Not directly, but indirectly._

She snuggled closer to him. There was a lost look in her eyes as she did so. _"Don't forget about your job, Scout."_ She muttered quietly.

"I know, I know. I still gotta pay rent, and buy food and pay bills... so trust me, I'll be out there getting my hands dirty, but I'll make sure that I'm balancing my time with you and jobs." He reached for the blankets and covered it over both Lena and himself with one hand. Matter of fact, she was completely covered in his blankets, but she didn't seem to mind, because she found herself extremely welcoming to this foreign warmth that she was sharing with him. This fact was cemented when she attached herself to the side of his body - fairly reminiscent of last night's greedy sleeping position, but this time, under a warm blanket and with the faint scent of an orgasm lingering around her.

"I'm gonna make this work, Lena... trust me." He muttered out, optimistic about the future he wanted to share with her.

She believed him too. Nights like this were the ones she wanted to live with for the rest of her life, not the old nights, where she'd be scared of waking up the next day.

 _She wanted to wake up next to him._

 _Every. Day._

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 **Some may say that it was too early for this to happen... to that, I say _'Fuck it. It makes sense.'_ **

**Just a little something for you guys to read while** **I figure out how to write the next chapters of my other stories. It's weird though, cause my motivation to update stories tends to shift from story to story, and it's not good. Like, one day, I'll be motivated to write on the update to 'Mercenary' then the next day, I'll be motivated to write an update on 'Competition'... sometimes, my mind wanders on a new topic I wanna write about, and so on, so on- you get the point!**

 **I can't stay _focused_ on one update for long, and hell, sometimes I'm not even motivated to write, cause I got so much shit to put my focus on, and YEOOO, I'm going to college now!**

 **SHIT. LIFE IS MOVING FAST!!! 2 years almost passed by since I hopped on this ship... _damn._**

 **Anyways, just thought I'd write this little message here just to tell y'all that I'm sorta in a pickle with my stories. If I was the same person I was back in the summer of Grade 10, I woulda been updating my stories every damn week, but alas, people change :(**

 **I will update my other stories, but I'm stuck right now, cause I don't know HOW to continue it!**


	5. Vivid Nightmare

_"Wake up, you useless slut."_

She sniffled softly at the harsh voice, almost gagging at the smell of the spunk-stained bedsheets. Those disgusting bedsheets were the main reason she's had so much trouble trying to sleep through the night... that, and many other factors that were downright _abusive_ towards her body - and her mental state as a whole.

"... I'm not gonna repeat myself."

The voice was aggressive in its tone... like it had a breaking chain that it was leashed onto - ready to snap at any moment.

At a moments notice, she weakly pushed herself off the bed, her body still quivering and cold from the abuse she's received the night before. Her hair was a complete mess from all the hands that pulled on it. The stains on her face were a mix of unwiped tears, ruined makeup, and the semen of at least 3 different strangers.

There were bruises on both her arms which were beginning to take on it's purple colour mark. Her crotch was severely sore from last night's session as well, and without proper recovery, she'd be walking stagnant for some time.

But no one really cared about her painful conditions. 

As long as she was able to take a penis in all 3 holes, either simultaneously or one at a time, then she was viewed as 'okay' in their books. 'Their', was referring to the vile men that used her body as a glorified fuckbag for more times than they could altogether count.

She sniffled and blinked her eyes twice at the man who was standing in front of her... he was one of them, and he had a violent tendency to force himself on her _specifically,_ regardless of what time it was during the day, and the worst part about it?

 _She couldn't do anything about it._

He was a sick person and a borderline rapist that was released from prison twice. He rarely goes in with a condom. He has knife marks around his slim frame, and he could easily overpower her if she decided to retaliate.

 _And what would happen after a deathwish like that was a long, hard **fuck** \- crying and pleading most likely to be involved._

She couldn't fight back against such an evil person. All she had to do was accept.

 _Looking at him made her want to cry._

The man took a rough hold of her cheek and forced her to look up at him.

She kept herself from gasping out and tried to stay strong.

"... you look like a fucking mess." His hand left her face and gestured to the nearby bathroom.

"Make yourself look pretty, and come back quick. _I'm in a bad fucking mood today. And you know what I do to whores like you when they make me wait, right?"_

She blinked back a tear and nodded.

 _"Good... now sit your pretty ass up and make yourself look nice."_

She blinked back another tear and stood up from the run-down bed, and as soon as she was standing, a hand quickly met with her ass. The slap was so loud that she could've been startled at the sound alone.

 _"Before you go inside, I wanna see you do a little morning workout for me."_

The man unbuckled the belt around his faded jeans and tossed it to the side. The pants slumped away from his waist, revealing a grey undergarment that held a horrifying sight underneath.

He slid it down until it was revealed in its own, lustful glory.

 _"Put your hands and face on the wall, and don't you **dare** turn your fucking head back unless you want it on my dick."_

She hesitatingly obeyed his order and held back more tears that were threatening to break through.

The man stood for a while, his hard cock in his own hand, slowly stroking it to the almost-nude woman in front of him.

 _"Those slut-shorts you have on make me wanna fuck you and make you yell for help..."_

She blinked a tear back.

The man growled as he continued to stroke himself off.

 _"Hnhh... I wanna put this fucking dick inside of you and watch as you beg me to stop."_

She sniffled and whined quietly.

 _"I might fuck around and cum inside of you... I remember the first time I came inside you... I had you squealing like a pig. A fucking pig. Your pussy was fucking amazing, and it still is. Pink, shaved, tight, and able to take a damn beating!"_

He snickered quietly.

 _"I am going to fuck the shit out of you."_

She was so terrified... she couldn't hold it in.

 _"N-no.."_ she whispered with her head down, threatening to cry at any moment.

The man growled even louder and took a step towards the smaller woman. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" He roared out. His hand swooped straight for her ass and grabbed onto it, with no sense of decency showed for the terrified woman at all.

She began to cry at the harsh treatment she was already receiving. So _early_ in the morning as well, and she hadn't even had a chance to get out of bed for 30 seconds.

The man put his mouth to her ear and continued to yell.

"You're fucking sad, you know that? PATHETIC! We've been fucking you and slapping you around for three damn months and you still have the fucking guts to _cry?! Haven't you learned anything?!"_

The man slapped the woman's ass and thrusted onto her back with the shaft of his cock. He did so at a continual pace, which forced breaths of terror and absolute fear to escape the woman's mouth.

 _"You're a useless piece of meat, bitch! Your parents don't care about you!"_

He then snickered in a sick, sadistic tone.

 _"But I'll care for you... care for you real fucking good... just let me put this dick inside of you, and I'll show you how good I can take care of you..."_

She regretted everything that lead up to this. She wished she still had her mother. She wished she didn't have such a careless father. She wished she'd have never stepped foot in that car. She wished she was smarter.

She wished this wasn't happening.

She wished this was only a bad dream, and that someday she'd wake up, next to someone who actually cared for her, someone who wanted to love her in all the right ways, someone who wanted to have a long, and affectionate future with - someone that wouldn't abuse her all day and night.

 _She wished for that._

 _"Aughh... fuck, you're gonna feel it... and I'm gonna fuck later today too..."_

But, as the familiar feeling of thick, disgusting girth began to penetrate her sacred area, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tight, hoping that this would pass by quickly...

 ** _x_**

Lena woke up with a frightening stutter.

The world was black for some reason. Dark, and warm. Though there was some comfort in the warmth, her mind wasn't willing to register it at all. Her hands dashed at the first thing it felt... _it was a blanket._

 _"S-Stop! NO! Go away!"_

She fought with the blankets that coated above her body, using her hands as separation to keep it at bay - but it was no use. The blankets kept coming back just as quick, which resulted in her wailing wildly at something that was otherwise soft cloth.

 _Not something that was totally expected by Scout._

Scout woke up afterwards, just as confused as Lena. The arm he had wrapped around her waist was the only thing that was holding her down to the bed, but it wouldn't last long without support.

 _"Lena? What're_ _you doing?"_ He groggily began to stop her from destroying the blanket. He flickered his eyes open and brought his other arm over to catch one of her wild hands.

 _"LET GO OF ME. LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!"_

The slaps she gave his arm was in unison with her words.

 _"Lena, stop! It's me!"_ Scout whispered, barely struggling against the thin woman, despite just waking up.

She however, continued to struggle against his hold, all while receiving a multitude of slaps to his arm.

 _"Get off me! I've already been shagged twice the night before, please..."_

She began sobbing at how strong the grip was around her waist. It brought bad memories of that run-down house... what was held within the walls of that house - _the people, the abuse, the smell..._

But then, as if life was playing a cruel game on her, she received instant warmth and felt genuine affection seeping deep within... and this time, her brain actually registered it. She didn't know how, or who could've been putting such an amazing emotion inside of her, but she found herself begging for more of it.

Scout finally managed to calm her down a bit, but he needed to build upon it and make sure that she was 100 percent positive.

 _"Lena,"_ he whispered softly, guiding her wrist to her sides, _"it's Scout. Don't worry. You're safe. Nothing's gonna happen to you."_

Her eyes blinked slowly at the late registration.

 _"Scout?"_

He smiled at how soft her voice was, _"Yeah. It's me."_ He then found it safe to let go of her wrist. He peeped a look at the digital alarm clock that was sitting on a nearby nightstand.

He smiled down at her, _"It's four in the morning and I don't have enough coffee to stop you from fighting my blanket..."_ he yawned and found her hand with his, holding it.

 _"You okay?"_

She nodded and sniffled, _"Now I am."_ She said weakly, almost crying at those words alone.

Scout felt the urgent need to comfort her some more, so he did what felt completely natural to him...

"Come closer," he said. He pulled her into a hug, and she did not hesitate to return it. Both their arms were now stuck embracing each other.

Scout had an amazing view of Lena's face in the moonlight. The thick, floppy bangs of her chestnut hair were in all the right places, and it really brought out the colour in her eyes. And speaking about her eyes - _they were amazing._

He just wanted to swim in it so badly. He wanted to get lost in her eyes.

He sighed and parted her bangs from her face, revealing even more of her beauty.

 _"You're so pretty... if your eyes were comic books, I'd be reading them all frickin' day."_

Lena's lips curled into a shy smile... as if she's never heard such an innocent compliment before.

 _"Thank you."_

He looked at her eyes even more and gulped at the thought of harming such a beautiful woman. It disgusted and absolutely revolted him to know that there were evil men that intentionally harmed and defiled such a beautiful lady.

 _"... I won't let anything bad happen to ya if you're in my arms, Lena,"_ he yawned again and rubbed his nose against her forehead, _"you'll be smiling everyday - so much - that I'm gonna have to smile too."_

That did it. That whole statement seemed to help Lena recover from her nightmare... he had to be the _one_ \- The man that would help her recover from the Hell she's been through for the past years.

It had to be him.

 _"... I love you, Scout."_

Those 3 words made his heart feel so alive. It was these words that made _life_ worth it - to have a beautiful woman pour out her affection and care for him through the use of such assurance.

Scout yawned and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

 _"Get some sleep, Lena."_ He said groggily, content with the smile on his face, and even more-so with the smile on her face.

She yawned as well and closed her eyes, adoring the warmth that she was basking in, and for some reason, when she was sleeping with him - she felt completely safe.

She actually _felt_ like going to sleep with positive thoughts in her mind for the next time she'd wake up. This was also the first time she's genuinely felt _warm_ when going to sleep.

And this was the first time she's willingly slept with a man as well.

 _Such foreign pleasures to her, yet so normal for many others... she was glad to have met someone who was willing to give the world for her._

She needed this.

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 **And that she does...**

 **Short chapter, but important nonetheless because it emphasizes their growing relationship, which is _meant_ to happen fast because of their real-life (video game) personalities. **

**Dunno what ima update next !**


End file.
